Ed and the Host Club
by miss vertigo
Summary: ED is Tamaki Suoh long lost half sister, with a bad attitude and kick arse reaction she the complete opposite of him! When she arrives things are not all what they seem he’s a she and not the sort of ladies their use to. KyouyaXoc Morixoc
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the host club, wish I did but ed is all my own (and Jess's) and brandings or references to company that do exist aren't mine either!

Chapter 1

Tamaki Suoh was on his way to visit his father for an urgent meeting with him. Anxious for what news his father will give him. Since these meeting with "dad" never went well! Tamaki peered round the gold leaf doors that lead to his father study at the Ouran High and saw his father waiting for him, his high back chair facing the window, giving him a view of the out side of the school behind a gilt desk with paper all over it. The older blonde man seeing his son enter waved his son forward and indicated for his son to sit with a grave expression on his face which was usually full of love and joy.

"Tamaki, I have some news for you and I want you to know that I love you and this won't change anything..."

"What is it father...?"Full of guilt knowing that his father would never agree to a match been himself and the girl he loved. He assumes this meeting was about another love match of his father's creation to a girl that saw him as an object.

"Well...Tamaki when I was a younger man I was also full of the fruit of life just like are now... I myself hosting many a woman during my youth just as do you ." At this his father winked at him suggestively. "Though your mother was the only one I truly loved, there were times that I didn't understand my feelings and sort out other female companions, only to find that I did truly love her even though we could never get married...the cost of this mistake has just been made evident to me as I have just received one of these companions will due to her death some days ago..."

"What's wrong with mother?" Tamaki screamed dropping to his knees, as tears ran down his face!

"Nothing your mother is fine!!" Tamaki blushed Embarrassingly feeling ashamed of his blunder in front of the father he did not wish to disappoint and would do anything to please him. "No...I was merely telling you about my past to better explain the situation now, with this woman's will, I have been asked to take charge of Ed, a person I didn't know existed until a few days ago! It seems that you are not my only child there is another!!"

Tamaki mouth fell open with shock as his brain began to absorb that he was not alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

The shadow king was waiting for the King to return ready to consult his best friend while he sulks in the corner attending his mushroom, after he returns from the meeting with Chairman Suoh meanwhile calculating the profit lost from the time the meeting and recovery will take, ready to add to the Chairman's bill totalling at the moment of 40000 yen! Kyouya turn as the door clicked open, expecting to see a customer he was shocked to see his friend standing in the door way his usual dramatic entrance absent from the scene, Kyouya not letting his shock show calmly walked over to a blank Tamaki and patted him on the shoulder, gently pushing towards a chair urging him to sit. The blank faced Tamaki sat there as the rest of the host club crowded round him to see what happened and worried over his condition.

"What happened my lord?"Said Hikaru and Kaoru in unison! As they poked the still frozen Tamaki. Haruhi slow walked over and patted the king's head seeing that he had received some news.

Suddenly Tamaki stood and shouted that the host club would be closed for the day and as well the next. Hearing this all the ladies ran out of the room, frightened at the tune of the usually sweet boy .Tamaki seeing that all the ladies had left, turned to his fellows to see them baking in to a corner stuned at Tamaki shout. Tamaki Looked in to the oxen eyes of his best friend and spoke in a calm voice his brow furrowed in concentration.

" did you know kyouya? why didn't you tell me". With each word Tamaki took a step closer to his friend until he came nose to nose with Kyouya never breaking eye contact.

Kyouya mind reeled unsure how to react to the serious Tamaki who only showed himself like this when he received news of his mother.

" I don't know what you mean " the stoic boy replied, remaining cool in the face of his friends distressed.

" you mean with all your researching you failed to come across the fact that I had a brother" Tamaki whispered causing his friend to blink in surprise.

The rest of the host club stared open mouthed at Tamaki statement for a few seconds in silence, in till they shouted in unison." you have a brother?" leaving the halls echoing with their cries.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Kyouya was the first to break the silence.

" give me what information you have and I'll find him".

At this Tamaki visibly relaxed gave a small smile and slumped into one of the surrounding chair breathing a sigh of relief .

" sorry... with your knowledge and your magic notebook and assumed you knew ,and that you have been keeping it from me" .

Harchi slowly step closer to Tamaki and placed her hand on his shoulders and looked into his bright blue eyes and said in a low voice so only he could hear.

"Kyoyua wouldn't do something like that to you he cares too much about you as a friend,... and the Ootori in him would have already tried to blackmail you with the information if he have had it."

Tamaki smiled broadly and chuckled at his daughter's words, seeing the rest of the host club standing not too far off still hesitant to approach and unsure how react his words, motion for them to join him. Meanwhile Kyoyua had retreated his laptop and stationed himself to the right of Tamaki, fingers at the ready a dangers shine to his glasses added to his cool exterior.

" what information do you have so that I may begin the cross-referencing "

" yes do tell us about your darling brother,... really ther not as bad as you imagine... sure they steal your stuff ...and snore... and take the last piece of toast ...changes the CD while listening to it, steel the TV remote , copy your home work, usual your raised... " said Kaoru as he approached his lord and was still listing the bad things brothers do as he was interrupted by his twin.

" Kaoru do you despise me so much"

At this Hikaru was pulled in to the arms of his brother as hearts world around them Kaoru whispered in a clear ordinand voice " of course not my brother you are my everything".

Haruhi seeing the beginnings of the act, side and quickly told them to stop since there's no customers to swoon at the brotherly love. Registering this the Hitachin twins drop the act and seated themselves mumbling apologies and saying how it became automatic.

Tamaki stared at the twins with a soft look in his eyes wondering if he and his brother would share the same connection, or if it was merely a twin thing . Honey seeing Tamaki daydreaming slowly tucked on the younger boys sleeve and spoke,

" Tamaki please tell us about your brother? me and bun bun would like to know... would you like some cake?"

" no thank you honey, but i'll tell you what I know about him"

The host club turned to Tamaki and prepared to listen to him once, a very once in a blue Moon occasion .

"Well" Tamaki began " his name is Ed, he is 16 and will be going in to Haruhi and the twins class but will take some classes with me as he is so good at them."

At this Kyouya stopped typing and peered over the top of his computer at Tamaki.

"your brother is so advanced in his lessons that he is taking some with the year ahead?"

" yes "

" are you sure he is **your** brother ,if his GPA like that"

Tamaki found at this but went back to relaying what he knew about his brother.

" he is half English and half Japanese , his mother used to work in the British government but died last week in some sort of accident so hill be sad when he gets here that's why I would like organise a host club welcome celebration so that he knows his big brother loves him"

" but Tamaki" Honey calld " don't the English and the French each hate each other?"

Tamaki palead at the thought of his younger half brother hateing him for his French heritage.

Kyouya seeing that the King was about to fall into the depths of despair began to vaguely some up Tamaki knowledge of the boy that was to becoming to them.

" so all we know is that he is intelligent, he is half English, his name ,his age, and that his mother worked indicating that she is a common!!"

"oh my poor brother having to live as a common for all these years I always knew something drew me towards Connors, it was my long lost 's search for my brother even though I did not know of him. And now because of my studying of them I should be up to know him very well when he comes tomorrow"

" he is coming tomorrow ! I will not have sufficient data on him by then" Kyouya side.

" it is right I must start to plan the party, the best party of all. Hikaru, Kaorn go design costumes for tomorrow we must only have the best, Honey more cakes, Mori the flowers , Haruhi you can help me with the gift"

with those commands the host club saluted their general and whet off in all directions to prepare for their new guest Little did they know that they hand a very wrong end of a very long and spiky stick.


	4. Chapter 4

HI IF YOU ARE LOOKING AT THEIS . CAN YOU GIVE ME A REVIEW? TELL ME WHAT IS GOOD AND WHAT IS NOT. 

Chapter 4

Ed walked down the hall of Ouran High School feeling slightly sick, not sure however if this was caused by the cream and pink upholstery on the walls or because of the man she'd been sitting with for the last 2 h who insisted she call him "THE DAD MISTER" now that they're a so called family. she was how on her way to meet a nonmember of their **family** and fellow bastard child plus his mates at the club, from looking arond she had a 1 to 10 bet that the "club" was not going to be of the dancing variety but most likely the slaughtering of fluffey woodland creatures type. Don't get me wrong i'm all up for the hunt I just like my pray to be abeal to do more than sniff me to death. Ed looked around herself at the people passing by and thought, yep same old same old, another rich school with people that had their noses so high in the air that they evolved to have eyes in there nostrils so that they can see where they going. the only difference between this one and the 8 other schools she gone to was that this one had more frail and was pink.

Ed side and look down trying to decipher the crudely hand drawn map the man called dad had give her to find the 3ed music room. She decides that if that thing called a dad ever decided to become an artist he should not give up the day job. As she pushed the piece of modern art that was attempting to be a map into her hoodie she look around for someone who resembled human rather than a Disney character on steroids and grinned slightly as she saw a cloaked figure coming towards her down the corridor and whispered under her breath" thank God a Goth at least they been identified as a humanoid". She called out and the figures stopped looked around and pointed to itself asking if was him she wanted to talk to in disbelief. She nodded and was able to get directions to the 3ed music room as well as coming away with the bones knowledge that out there are Goth's that pranter tranquilness.

In the 3ed music room.

Haruhi tugged on the lapel on the dinner suit she was wearing, a silver revolver in her left hand she was Bond... James Bond. Tamaki had decided that today they would be British to make his brother feel more at home, union Jacks hung around the walls of the host club surrounded by English Roses, a British cream tea was set up in the centre of the room for the host club and there new member ( Tamaki already decided that Ed would joined the club), the British national anthem playing softly in the background. With a sudden jolt the boys ruptured from the changing room, Haruhi catching sight of them stood in shock at the figures in front of her.

Mori was in the front in what looked to be a nee lathe tartan skirt, long white socks ,buckled shoes and a puse stuck to his waist a smallish strip of tartan thrown over his shoulder the only thing obscuring his well defined musculature chest and brought shoulders on the tall mysterious young man. Haruhi blushed at the site of him as he strode powdery towards her revealing thank God that he was not wearing it in the traditional manner.

Next came Honey in red trousers a dirty white shirt and a brown necktie singing the words " cakes glorious cakes.. carried, chocolate and strawberry". Doing a very bad impression of the Victoria orphan Oliver.

The twins came together one in a red riding jacket and cream jodhpurs a top hat pushed to one side, whip in hand, The other in red fur, a fox skin head over his shoulder.

Kyouya in a white frail shirt dark gray waistcoat with a naive blue tail jacket on top, as well as top hat , Britches, black knee high riding boots and gold pocket watch, was next to slide from the changing room as an example of the true British gentleman gone to the dark side with a sly smile he was the perfect Mr Wickham.

Next with the Blair of trumpets came the king of the host club as ... THE QUEEN OF ENGLAND !! Tamaki in glittering silver robes a copy of the Crown Jewels on his head and sceptre in hand joined his fellow hosts.

" Haruhi do I look all right?... What if he doesn't like me?... ...shouldn't he be here? Does my but look to big in this?..."

Tamaki works were cut off by the sound of the advance warning system they had installed to warn them of approaching customers.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!!"

"he's here everyone into places now!"

everyone took their places just in time to see the double door open.

POV Ed's 

So ok I'm look up at thears really big doors in pink and gold and thinking maybe I should cut my losses and make a run for it! I mean living on the streets can't be as scary as what lies behind that door. And how do I do I know it's going to be bad ? Well they put out a welcome sign,.. not just that but one with bunnies on it! I'm mean what sort of 17 year old boy puts out a welcome sign with bunnies on it ... I thought teenage boys greeting was supposed to be granting.

Taking a deep breath Ed push the doors open... a room that look like it had seen one too, no make that three too many empire day. This site disturbing as it is was quick shielded however by falling rose petals whose mean goal in life however seemed to bury people alive.

Ed managing to exclude herself from the Rosen stood in front of the now growing pile (which she noticed wear blocking the only exit) looking at 6 boys and 1 girl who looked as if they had bought a one-way ticket to looneyville .


	5. Chapter 5

hi you all if you looking at this than drop me a review!! the more i get.. the more word you get next chapter.;) thanks

Chapter 5 

POV host club 

Kyouya watched as a hooded boy walked into the host club dressed in a grey hoodiy , jeans and Doc Martens stopped in shock at seeing the host club for first time. Kyouya began to make notes in his notebook about the boy , unfortunately from the look of things their newest member wasn't going to be bringing in a large amount of profit any time soon. He was soon forced to look up as Ed began to speak.

" okay... which of you boys from the funny farm is my brother?"

That seemed to break the spell of silence the rest of the his club have been in since the boy arrived .

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Tamaki screams echoed about the room.

" oh my Lord we are so sorry that your brother seems to be a wastrel, look at his clothes, there's so dirty and vile" course the twins.

"said the person wrapped in a animal carcass" Ed coolly replied

" oh we may have a new toy after all"

"if you play with fire you'll get burned"

" so you think you're hot"

" scorching"

at this Tamaki cut across the twins " you do anything to my brother and I'll see that you never set foot in the club again" turning to Ed " my brother you must be so tired from the journey, please come take a seat" at this Ed was manhandled into a chair at the tea table.

POV Ed.

Ok this could be worse Ed reminded herself, even if she was sitting here playing tea party with her new-found brother... who had just revealed that he was the leader of the schools sex club, and was at this very moment sitting beside her in a silver dress talking her ear's off. He was telling her how much fun she was going to have in the club, and how she must become a part of it... yes that's right he wanted her to become a prostitute. Of course he haven't put it quite like that he had simply explained that they were men with free time who entertained women with free time... and expendable income. This last bit had been added by the tall boy with glasses called Kyouya, who looked as if he had his head so far in backside he was drowning in his own stomach acid. The twins sat next to Kyouya who mumbling about a new toy?... next came Haruhi who she reserved judgement on, she seemed ok but she was however hanging Around this lot. then there was that child called Honey who she was considering giving the number for child line to, him being here couldn't be legal. And last but by no means least was Mori who looked like a cross between a Calvin Klein underwear model and a samurai, he was tall, mysterious, ...and wearing a skirt, hey whatever floats your boat dressing in drag obviously did something for my brother. Now which piece of cake should she go for .

POV Honey 

No he leaning in for the last strawberry cake , it is mine , I will have it ... the last is always for me. Oh he got it this is war!!

With that honey throw himself across the table grabbing the cake from Ed's hands and pushing the full tea cup of hot boiling water witch Haruhi was handing to Kyouya all over Ed.

" you fu?:L£ :?!"!! what in hell wear you thinking fu:?!"? peas of S:?"

Ed ripped of her jumper to reveal a slim muscular body in low rise jeans and a small white t shirt witch stretch across her chest , long blonde hair flowed down her back till it reach her hips as light as sunshine .gray eyes looked out from an angelic face in cream skin , with big blood red lips that wear swearing like a sailor .

"YOU'RE A GIRL" screams all the host club

" well no drrrrrr Einstein"


	6. Chapter 6

To loretta537: I'm really sorry about the spelling mistakes. Dyslexia kicks in at awkward times :(  
After your comment, I'm running the majority of chapters through a few friends who are beta-reading for me.  
Thank you for all the reviews. I love getting them. Please send in more if you're reading. I want to know if I'm making Honey too old.  
Any suggestions for the plot or funny comebacks that Ed could use, please send. I will try and put in as many of them as possible, if they make me laugh!

--Chapter 6

"YOU'RE A GIRL!" screams the host club.

"Well no durrrrr, Einstein."

The host club stare at Ed in amazement as she picks up Honey's now-forgotten cake and opens her mouth to take a bite, ignoring their reactions entirely.

Honey, seeing this, starts to make his way towards her, but is instead lifted into the air by Mori, who had already decided that it was not a smart idea for the girl to take on an enraged Honey. Silently, Haruhi approaches Ed, carefully takes the cake from her hands, and offers it up to Honey in surrender.  
Taking the cake, he realised that he had forgotten to maintain his cute-boy act, and began instead to cry.

Wiping tears away with the back of his hand, he offers the cake back to Ed. On the outside he was looking at her apologetically with his large brown eyes, but on the inside he was carefully calculating the odds of her accepting the cake— _If you do, you're dead_— and whether he would be able to snuggle into her chest without anybody realising how his perverted little mind worked.

Ed, unimpressed by this act, picks up another slice of cake instead, turning her back on Honey as she looked over the rest of the host club. They had all retreated into a safe corner, looking over the top of a sofa as Kaoru waves a pair of white underpants in surrender.

Tamaki broke the silence. "MY SONS! RETURN MY UNDERPANTS AT ONCE, YOU DEVILS!"

Unnoticed in the background, Kyoya rips out the most recent pages of his black notebook and feeds them through a portable shredder, destroying any evidence that he had ever made a mistake. Luckily, nobody else is paying attention enough to notice this incredible act. As he does this, he ponders on how interesting this new development is, and how he could possibly turn it into making a profit.

By this point, the twins had left their places behind the sofa, and were now circling, and occasionally poking, a very disgruntled Ed as they began to talk loudly about styles, materials and whose toy she was.

"But Hikaru, you've already bagsied Haruhi, so this one's got to be mine," the older twin winges.

Tamaki dramatically pushes both the twins aside and, in his very best dramatics, demands, "RELEASE MY HONEST BRO— SISTER AT ONCE, YOU FOUL DEVILS!"

Ed ignores his shouts, instead walking past him without sparing a glance, and stands between the twins, slowly running a finger down each of their faces and saying in a husky voice, "I can't chose. Is it all right if we take turns?" As she speaks, her fingers slowly traces down the bodies of the twins, until she reaches their belts and pulls them both towards her. At this point both of the twins flee from the room, leaving their belts behind and both suffering from critical nosebleeds.

Having been interrupted in the middle of his heroic speech, Tamaki freezes as she harasses the twins, and collapses backwards in a shocked faint, his hands stretched towards the ceiling in desperation.

"Yes," Kyoka muses, starting to write again, "very interesting indeed. Though probably not profitable."

Mori places Honey on a nearby sofa for his afternoon nap, before he explodes with rage at the new girl. Though his cousin was not usually ill-tempered, he could tell that something about her irritated the boy. But then again, it could all have been down to the cake. He watches from a distance as Ed walks over to Haruhi, stepping over her brother as she leaves him on the floor. Taking the gun from Haruhi's left hand, and gesturing towards the firearm as she talked, she opens and closes the barrel of the gun, making it obvious that she knew how to handle the weapon.  
Mori could tell that he was going to have to keep a very close eye on Ed. Good thing that she wasn't too bad to look at.

"You're Haruhi, right? You look normal enough, so why are you hanging out with a bunch of transvestite man-whores?" Ed asks meanwhile, as casually as possible.

Stunned by her directness, Haruhi tries to explain how the host club in anything like that, and how it was merely a social gathering.

"That explains a lot. Except for the cake-obsessed milky bar kid and the underpants on a stick, that is."

"Oh. Honey's a senior. His eighteen birthday's coming up and he's the recognised head of the Haninozuka clan. They specialise in martial arts."

"Well, somebody didn't eat their vegetables," she replies with a distant smile, returning the gun, which had unfortunately not been loaded, or indeed real, to Haruhi's hand. With that, she turns to leave the room, calling over her shoulder: "Tell my brother I'm going home to unpack. I'll probably see you tomorrow."

Kaoru and Hikaru poke their heads out of the supply closet in the music room, and ask in a whisper whether she had left yet, and if their virginity was safe.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all the reviews. I love getting them. Please send in more if you're reading. I want to know if I'm making Honey too old.**

**ALL REVIEWS ARE ARE GOOD, SO SEND ME SOME OR I WILL NOT POST FOR 3 DAYS **

**  
Any suggestions for the plot or funny comebacks that Ed could use, please send. I will try and put in as many of them as possible, if they make me laugh!**

Chapter 7

"okay I have called this very important and special meeting to discuss operation brother" Tamaki began by pulling out a chalkboard with sticks men diagrams on it .

" of course this will have to be renamed as operation sister"

" why can't we let Ed to what she wants?" Haruhi asked eyelids half lidded as she cradled a cup of coffee.

The host club was having an early morning emergency meeting before school to discuss the Ed situation. As a result of this the seventh host club members were at school one h early, six of them still half asleep sitting around one of the tea tables and the seven jumping around the room hysterically . they would have had this meeting yesterday but after rising Tamaki the cleanup crew had arrived to get out Kaoru and Hikaru blood from the Persian carpet.

" because Ed is to be part of my family ………and the host club is my family"

at the mention of Ed's name the twins headshot up and looked about frantically seeing that she was not present they began to relax.

" please don't say that name she might appear" Kaoru whispered

" who would ever call their daughter …….E…..D….., that's a boy his name isn't it, they obviously knew she was going to be odd" continued Hikaru.

" you're only acting like this because you got a taste of your own medicine" Haruhi threatens " I think she seems nice even if she seems a bit confident"

with that statement Haruhi was pulled into the arms of Tamaki and swap about the room in large circles flowers swelling in the background.

" oh Haruhi thank you you're the only one to have said anything nice about my sister"

suddenly the deep soft voice of Mori cut across Tamaki.

" she is very pretty"

the host club stopped and stared at the tall senior by now the only one that was still half asleep, as he repeated.

" she is very pretty…….. must watch!"

At this Honey's eyes began to narrow, the rest of the clubs seeing this began to slowly move back from the table, it was becoming obvious to everyone that Tamaki sister was becoming 

something of a sore spot with the black belt master properly something not advisable. Honey taking advantage of his cousins sleepy state began to question him.

" why must you watch her"

" she can use a gun……. saw how… with Haruhi… must protect Honey"

with this last part Honey began to smile the rest of the host club letting out a sigh of relief as the boy began to lead his cousin into the other room, to wake him up properly so that he wouldn't let out any more of his thoughts.

Kyouya gave a small smile that went unnoticed at Mori remarks, yes she was pretty and interesting but far too aggressive for his tastes, and Darn possible to track down he had been up until three tried to track her down and according to his files she didn't exist. The only evidence he could fight was a registered blood and analysis test that confirmed her to be the chairman's daughter, he needed to get more information the unknown factor unnerved him. With that in mind he asked Tamaki.

" what is she like at home??"

" I didn't really know……. when I arrived home her stuff had just been dropped off …… she told me not to disturb her while she unpacked and that she will probably go to sleep due to the time difference……… she should be here at any moment I told her to arrive early so that I might show her to first-class "

" we might as well all go down to meet her then, we might have be a bit overwhelming……. we should go and apologies especially you Honey" Haruhi said as she started to make her way towards the door.

" ok it's not like anything could happen" Kyouya agreed

POV Ed

Ed felt great,!! Not because she was going to school(I mean who would) but because she was riding her 1969 NORTON "S" Commando Restoration vintage motorbike something she had deprived of for the last week due to striping laws. She loved the feel of the road below her, the rubble of the engine the 80 per hour winds catching her clothes. Even if she was too young to hold a licence she had ways of acquiring what she needed. It was her form of meditation, she was ready to give the host club a chance, even she could tell how hard they were trying and even she wasn't a heartless bitch , no matter how many people thought she was and told her she was she still had a heart……. well at least a bit of one. It was just something about those boys that made her blood boil, not Haruhi she could wave a red flag in front of a ball and it would get angry. Just then she spotted seven figures waiting for her outside the school's front door and thought

" alright here we go".

POV host club 

just as they reached the front of the school now busy with students they began to hear the buzz and look to see a figure wearing the boys uniform coming towards them on a huge motorbike.

"BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"

They were rather surprised to watch the bike stop right in front of them , and as the figure proceeded to switch off the motor a crowd of onlookers gathered around them . That boy's in the crowd began to talk loudly about the beauty of the machine and who could possibly own it, as the girls began to squeal about how hot it was that he owned a bike and how they would like to go for a ride on it. As the figure lifted its helmet they were all surprised to see a waterfall of golden hair come out of the helmet to reach the figures back and the angelic face of Ed appear.

Everyone fell silent as they watched Ed dismounts the bike and push it towards the host club whispering broke out she said.

" hey guys do you know when I park my bike"

at this a dozen young man approached her to say that they would deal with it if she would tell them her name.

" you can call me Ed" she replied coolly and walked off, calling over her shoulder jokingly" I expected it to be waxed and polished ready to go out here by five"

turning back she missed the ecclesiastic agreement the boys gave her and put her hands on her hips as she faced the host club.

POV Host club

Kyouya at the figure in front of him, she looked amazing. She was wearing one of Tamaki school uniforms which were slightly big for her allowing the trousers to sink Lowe no her hips . her white shirt had the top 3 buttons undone and the tie was loose. Her hair was windswept and she looked like a wild golden goddess . he was kicking himself at his words " it's not like anything could happen " it was becoming plan that anything can happen with Ed!!

At the same time Mori was thinking " yes I will have to keep a eye on Ed ……. Or maybe two."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

surprisingly it was Tamaki who was the first to recover from his sister's arrival,(possibly because he was the only boy not having to worry about his little friend popping up to say HI) and swept her into a bear like hug, crying loudly.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH my dearest sister how could you ride one of those things? And why aren't you wearing the uniform I put out for you??"

as the crowd heard this whispers broke out amongst the student body, many people began to flip over their phones and dial rapidly eager to spread the news that Tamaki has a sister. As the girls began to spread the gossip, boy' s took out their picture phones and snapped photos vigorously trying to capture the beauty of the new girl in school.

Ed side as she realized her perfect bad girl entrance had been ruined by her brother and now she wouldn't be known as the girl to avoid but apparently as the one you jump on and try to squeeze the air out of. With this thought Ed brought her closed fist down on top of Tamaki head just hard enough to cause him to jump back from her , to rub the crown of his head.

" Tamaki it not a thing it's a 1969 NORTON "S" Commando Restoration vintage motorbike, and there are 3 reason why I'm not wearing that prom queen from hell of a dress you call a school uniform, one it get caught in the motor on the Bike ruining the engine, two it looks like something that belongs in a bad production of Grease, and three I can't kick anybody's But any time I want if I worried about showing my panties."

Ed listed her reason for not wearing that horrible dress on her fingers as Tamaki and the rest of the school stared at her with open mouths. The rest of the host clubs however watch, not without some amusement, all better prepared for Ed's unconventional use of language. Kyouya inwardly smiled it was time to knock her down a peg or two .

" that's all good and well Ed but not a valid reason for breaking dress code, article 30 state that all students must attend classes in school uniform as dictated by the school board " saying this Kyouya grins smugly at his glasses glinted in the light." in a student fails to comply with this rule she or he gives up there place at this establishment for the day and it will be down as suspension, equaling a lower grade point average at the end of the year."

the people in the crowd froze high grade point average are an important asset when big powerful families such as the ones every person there belonged to were Scouting for the next head of the company.

Ed turned slowly to Kyouya her grey eyes focused on him as she began to walk towards him, he almost shuddered at how intense her look was. she began to speak as she brushed dust of Kyouya lapels stopping inches away from him looking up at the few inches he had on her.

" my dear Kyouya" Ed said in a sweat voice that made the crowd hold it breath," it may have escaped your attention but I don't like rules, though technically I'm not breaking one since I am whining a uniform it was simply designed for the male sex, but you see that really doesn't matter either since there a little thing called women's rights". Suddenly Ed pulled on Kyouya tie causing his head to slip forward and allow her to whisper in his ear." drop the sexes stereotyping crap or I will push your 

uniform gender rule to the extreme, causing your club to lose 15 of its profits because it will find itself short of a member."

Ed straightened up and took a step back from Kyouya and said very clearly so that everyone could hear.

" god Kyouya you must have a crapey sex life if you started to read the school rule book for your bedtime kick,…….. remind me to take you out sometime to give **Mouth-to-Mouth** Resuscitation to your life."

Kyouya could only stand and stare as he watched Ed turn and strike in to school her brother close behind shrieking about how rude she had been.

The crowds were stunned as they watched the defeated daemon king face as a blush slowly crept onto his pale cheeks.

Sorry everyone for not updating for six weeks I've been in Vietnam at a homeless building project. Anyway thanks to all the reviews keep them coming. If you tell me what you think going to happen next or any interesting details give them in a review and I'll give you hints if you're right or wrong . He is the first one from Yami Yugi Alexander the 4th .

How 'bout both guys and girls like Ed as their host? Also, what 'bout her playing with the twins. give them a taste of what they dish out, giveing almost all of the boys and/or girls nose bleds.

Oh, she could be like a teen spy! That would be cool.

I can promise you that all the host club will get a taste of their own medicine and that there will be a lot of nosebleeds, I can tell you now she is not a spy but she can fight and has a very good reason why she can also I told you before her mum worked for the government.


	9. Chapter 9

Please review sorry it took me so long to update. But please review is the only thing that keeps me going on the story and I'm willing to take suggestion.

Chapter 9

Kyoya sat in his seat glaring at the figure in front of him, which was sitting back in her chair 2 feet off the ground listening to an iPod and doodling a picture which looked like a girl smoking with the smoke forming the shape of a skull. She was doing this while the teacher lectured on the advanced mathematics theory they were studying. Kyoya however seem to be the only one in the class to notice this as he was the one to be sitting behind her. He was sitting behind her because of the stupid fluking alphabet , how dare she embarrass him in front of the whole school, his sex life was great thank you very much, if he wanted to be having sex he'll be having it!!!! I mean it's not like he's the vice president of a host club or anything like that!! Not that that was the point of the host club but still…….. but why did she have to be in his class, that arrogant little creature, and to have all their classes together ( or so Tamaki said after taking Ed to the front desk to get her timetable) apart from English language which she went up to class 3A with Honey and Mori (not surprising since she English). She also went down a grade to 1 A for Japanese history. She even somehow managed to get into his advance classes even though she was a year younger, and she think she has the right to sit in class 2 A+ messing around like she king of the world all because her dad the chairman. ( At this Kyoya glare intensified on the back of Ed head, if looks could kill she would have be long gone)

the worst thing of all however that she tried to blackmail him, he the king of schemes and business deals have been beaten by a 16-year-old girl who shared half her genetic with Tamaki! Uuuuuuurrrrrr how had she found out about Haruhi ?? How else would she do it hold the information over their heads? And what about her past he still can find anything out about her! ........everyone was expecting him to know about it and if he didn't it was going to look bad for his reputation........ she was just so annoying.

" Mr Ohtori" the teacher's voice interrupted his thoughts.

" hhhhmmmm?"

" Mr Ohtori would you like me to repeat the question"

Crap he's been talking to me….. it all her fault stupid little girl…… okay Kyouka just look cool and think of something to say…… it math so he will want you're to explain something or to put into practice in his explanation (look's at clock) he's been talking for at least 20 minutes so complete an example it is.

" sir if you don't mind may I visually demonstrate the answer to the equation on the board , it will I feel achieve the most positive effect on the classes understanding"

" certainly Mr Ohtori" the teacher stepped away from the board to reveal the equation

(1)  
4 people are to be chosen at random from a group of 10 people consisting of 4 men and 6 women. 3 of the women are sisters. calculate the probabilities that the 4 chosen will:  
a) consist of 4 women.  
b) consist of 2 women and 2 men.  
c) include the 3 sisters.

Kyouys gave a weak smile this was something he could do and by looking around the class he was sure that he was the only one that could, the rest of the class staring up at the border in confusion while scoring notes on bits of paper tried to find the answer. The only person not trying to find out the answer was Ed, his eyes rested on her angelic face as it seemed to be in sleep her head resting on her hand , elbow on table. Seeing her relaxed state his blood boiled to think she thought herself good enough to start slacking in an advanced class, that she didn't have to put in as much effort as he did. Kyouys turn to the border and began to work ( 3. 46 minutes later)

"Let's look at Q1.  
(a) Required probability = (6C4)/(10C4)

Numerator: we choose 4 women out of 6.  
Denominator: we choose any 4 persons out of 10.

(b) Required probability = {(4C2)(6C2)}/(10C4)

Numerator: we choose 2 men out of 6 AND choose 2 women out of 6, so we use the multiplication principle.  
Denominator: we choose any 4 persons out of 10.

(c) Required probability = {(4C1) + (3C1)}/(10C4)

Numerator: we choose 1 man out of 4 OR choose 1 woman out of remaining 3 women, so we use the addition principle.  
Denominator: we choose any 4 persons out of 10.

Notice that we applied familiar concepts from P&C, like choosing r out of n objects, multiplication and addition principles."

" well done Mr Ohtori now will you please pick a member of your class to check over your results."

it took Kyouys about half a second to decide who to pick to show up in class, who to humiliate and seek a small revenge from his earlier embarrassment. He did feel a small pinch of guilt however her being Tamaki sister.

" I choose Miss Suou"

all eyes turned to look at Ed and was startled to find her a sleep, the class look back at the teacher in anticipation for Mr Thompson was a whale of a man with a small greybeard and one great long eyebrow across his forehead he was not known for being the most even tempered of men. He cracked across the classroom towards Ed's desk to rest the room silence in anticipation scared of what he might do. When he reached Ed he raised his arm to bring his ruler straight down in front of her but was stopped in mid-swing by a hand grasping the ruler in mid air. The hand belonged to Ed who eyes were still closed and head rested on her other arm, she slowly opened her large grey eyes and yawned.

" if you wanted my attention you simply had to say my name"

Ed spoke casually she then released the ruler suddenly causing the teacher to stumble.

" miss Suou there will be no sleeping in my class and your name was called up"

" my dear sir that shall be as much sleeping as I see fit in your class, for I refuse to waste my time wear a different activity would be more beneficial, in this instance sleep is more valuable than your lesson. Also you should not address me by miss Suou for that is not my name and I will not react to it."

the class gave a intake of breast and watch the teachers face turned red at her speech.

" are you saying that you sleeping is better than my teaching"

" yes "

" well you can..."

" sir what do you expect when you are teaching such simple mathematics to an advanced class, the word advance is supposed to indicate a challenge."

(the class look at her in disbelief at this as if it wasn't hard enough)

" well........ well will see you can follow Mr Ohtori example and see if you can get the answer right on an even harder question .

( Ed glances at the board )

" ye sir but Kyoya got it wrong. "

several students gave a small scream at her words and looked over at Kyoya in fear to see how he would react he was as impassive as ever a flash of light across his glasses hiding his expression.

Kyoya head- does she want to die?, is she suicidal...... and my justified for murder yet.... it was in defence of my sanity.... me wrong Ha ha ha (very evil laugh inside his head),,, motive for murder irritation.

Ed got up walked around the teacher strolled up to the board grabbed the board- pen and wrote.

a. 1/14 = 0.0714  
b. 3/7 = 0.4286  
c. 1/30 = 0.0333

It had taken less than 30 seconds for her to complete the question.

The teacher strolled to the back of his book for the answer sheet and stared at it.

" …….er …well you are correct mis.."

" Ed just Ed don't wake me up the something so insignificant next time"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bell! Bell! Bell!

The whole class stayed rooted to the spot just staring at the new student.

The door was suddenly flung open by an excited Tamaki as he ran in to collect Ed for their next lesson just as he promised, he was so happy that rose petals seem to float on the air around him.( Tamaki is so not in the advanced math class)

"Ed how was your first lesson.... everyone being nice to you?... I was so worried."

With this he flung his arms around Ed who are still beside the teacher desk at the front of the class who were staring at her and gave her a big hug.

" that it.. I do not do hug's "

ED grabbing Tamaki wrist twisted it away from his body causing him to let go, she then picked up the stapler which was on the desk and staple Tamaki sleeve to the table. She then grabbed her bag and walked out the room to go her next class without saying a word to her openmouthed classmates or her brother who is trying to tuck himself free from the furniture causing himself to fall over and bang his head.

Ed POV.

(Rolling her eyes at the scene she left behind)

God I am so not a morning person.

Any questions you have just review me and I'll answer than at the beginning of each chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ed is saying to everyone reading this

"Please give me reviews….. is this sweet………. remember I answer questions …..if anyone gives me them."

Tamaki says

" please asked them I want to know more about my darling Ed"

ED grabbing Tamaki wrist twisted it away from his body causing him to let go, she then picked up the stapler which was on the desk and staple Tamaki sleeve to the table. She then grabbed her bag and walked out the room to go her next class without saying a word to her openmouthed classmates or her brother who is trying to tuck himself free from the furniture causing himself to fall over and bang his head.

Ed POV.

(Rolling her eyes at the scene she left behind)

God I am so not a morning person.

Why is it all so pink? And all the hugging? I just can't take it. I'm not a touchy-feely person, I don't do hugging. Got to lay down some ground rules before he gets the idea that he can walk all over me. Keep calm Ed just breathe in……. and out, in…….. and out, in…….. and out…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I've got to make this work or I might as well go back to England, no I'm not going back there that part of your life is over, over you got it over. God now I'm talking to myself in my head…….. can it even be considered talking, it's all going to be great……. you've just got to fight the urge to throw him over your shoulder every time he touches you. This is what you want, someone to hug you to be normal, normal just the natural, no tests, no tricks, no one tried to kill you, you try to kill no one, she's got and now you don't need to go back, you ain't anyone's any more you've got your own life. It's all yours you can have a family a brother………… if you don't go and screw it up.

( BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL)

(looks for the first time where she bean walking, forgot that she was supposed to be going to class, finds herself in a deserted corridor and its pink keeps walking.)

Great now I'm lost in my own personal hell where I have to deal with emotional people, the devil doesn't wear Prada it wears pink frilly Doilies. that's one thing I don't miss about my old life no one was active emotionally, it was all calculated, no-nonsense you didn't have to apologized for stating someone to a desk, and if someone did it to you you took it like a man……. no crying , no fuss, no emotion. for showing true emotions is showing the enemy your weakness……. great way to get this to work…………… oh my god I stapled an overly emotional transvestite to a table…… and he cried and I've got to go apologise……….. because I want this to work.

(Stops looks up again still no idea where she is and it's all just so pink she sighs. Sits on the floor with her back against the wall in defeat.)

Now I'm going to be late for lesson 2 no more Kyoya bashing for today, he is just so arrogant, trying to dominate over me in front of school......... and his face when she had got one over on him was just so entertaining............. his embarrassment...... he trying to get back at her..... he was just like a toddler so immature a boy trying to play a man.......... rather sad him trying to grow up too fast not enjoying what he has now............. he was ok, all of Tamaki friends were good people..... weird but good...... they were all just so happy..... can anyone naturally be that happy?........ no, they've got to be high on something he just wasn't natural.

Ed then noticed a figure gliding down the corridor in a black cloak he stopped right in front of her and looks down under the hood of the cloak she could see it was the same goth as before.

" I've been looking for you....... are you ok ?"

" how did you find me?"

" I followed the vibes of darkness........ there's great darkness within you"

"??? Yep I suppose so "

" what's wrong?"

Ed looked into the bright eyes of the figure in front of her his brow crinkled in worry ....... worry over her?"

"it's the host club they're just so sparkly"

" there murderers"

" we all have our own sins............... I just thought that's theirs was Vanity "

they looked into each other eyes and gave a small smile was that they began to laugh.

"Hhaaaaaaaaaa"

" I don't think we will introduced Umehito Nekozawa "

Nekozawa offered Ed his hand to help her off the ground Ed takes it and stands

" hi I'm Ed , whose your puppet pal "

Nekozawa blushes slightly.

"o this is Beelzenef....... I'm the The Black Magic Club's president, it kind of comes with the territory...do you want to join the black magic club anyone who joins gets a free "Beelzenef" doll also available as a voodoo doll. Many claims that if you write the name of the person you hate on the back of the doll, the person will be showered with misfortunes"

" what if the person you hate the most is yourself?"

" don't know but Tamaki, despises them especially, he superstitious about curses due to having experienced them first-hand, or so he believes. So you can get rid of the host club with one "

For the first time within the School ED gave her full smile it transformed her face that of a pretty girl to something immortal something beautifully dangerous and forbidden. Sadly however Nekozawa was the only one to see it and it caused his nose to start dripping blood.

" ooooo are you ok ...... here you can have my handkerchief.... don't worry it's clean it came with the jacket "

Ed placed the handkerchief up to Nekozawa nose, causing the flow to increase.

" I'll think about joining your club...... hay do you think I can get my puppet in the shape of Harry Potter I always wanted one of those."

" you can look after Beelzenef ............. as a trial run "

" I can't do that he yours "

" no it's okay just until I give you your handkerchief back "

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL bell bell

" shit it the end of second lesson........... ok well I can't stay here all day , wish me luck I'm on a mission to the host club "

Ed started walking off to the right.

" eeeeeeeeeeerrrrrr Ed you're going the wrong way "

" i so not i'm ....... attacking from the rear "

"hhhhhhhhaaaa don't worry I'll take you there.

He raised his hand at the wall the corridor turned black and a door appeared in front of them.

" go through my door and you'll be there "

" well that's just plain useful and you got rid of the pink too "

"your wish is my command....... pleased come to my club , I can teach you to do things like this.......... and I would very much like to speak to you again.........I promised you don't need to sell your soul to the devil or anything like that hhaa "

" somebody already sold my soul to the devil before I was old enough to voice an opinion"

" WHAT who ?"

" my mother, don't worry I just got it back"

( big silence)

" hay The Nekozawa family can traces their lineage to the Tokarev Dynasty in Russia, dose your family work in gun manufacturing companies?"

" yes "

" then we will definitely be speaking again............... by Nekozawa "

" by Ed "

Ed tuned walked through the door and into the host club.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone please review I'm really worried and making the host club out of character ,the more you review the more I write.

Chapter 11

20 minutes earlier in 3ed music room

All the host club members had been called to assembled in the club room by Tamaki for a meeting. Tamaki sat in the darkest furthest corner a plethora of mushrooms growing around him, he had gone into such depths of despair that half the room was absorbed in darkness mushroom seemed to cover every surface a mixture of poisonous yellows and greens. fungi was slowly creeping towards the entrance as the 5 host club who were not in the second year entered, all anxious about what had happened that they needed to be pulled away from lessons in the middle of the day none of them too unhappy about that apart fromHaruhi. Sitting at the table farthest away from Tamaki was Kyoya typing away on his keyboard so vigorously that it was in danger of being crushed into dust by the battering of his fingers a dark cloud of negative energy swirled around his head the low blood Pressure daemon had raisin. The 5 new rivals gave a start as a loud thunderclap rumpled through the room shaking it, coming from the cloud surrounding Kyoya.

Hikaru and Kaoru-" what happened my lord........................ he never had so many mushrooms before............ there's a purple one with grey spots........ aren't those poisonous?"

_Honey-"aaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuu I don't like it there taking over "_

Honey leaps onto the back of Mori crawls up his body in till he is resting on his shoulders his eyes sparkling with tears clutching Bun-Bun to his chest.

Kyoya speaking through gritted teeth" just watch out for the yellow ones their carnivorous...... one of the teachers was already been sent to the medical block........ We could be sued for this "

Haruhi –" is the teacher all right?"

Kyoya-" there reattaching the fingers now, go try and get Tamaki he caused enough damage for one day ."

Haruhi-"eeeeeeerrrrrr isn't it too dangerous to go near".

Kyoya-" not unless you want to be billed for today's damages."

Haruhi-" okay I'm going."

Haruhi tiptoed through the mushrooms carefully avoiding a patch of particularly vicious ones which the twins had somehow managed to become the centre of. Managing to get five meats away from Tamaki before the ground became to crowded the pathway completely blocked with poisonous pustules she was able to see that the cute boy had fallen into such despair that he had started to sprout mushrooms himself right down the spine of his back." what's wrong Tamaki? Are you all right?"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDD................. elle me déteste"

" Japanese please"

" EEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDD............... she hates me "

Tamaki suddenly burst into tears causing the room to flood with water washing away the mushrooms, freeing the twins which had been attacked by the yellow pustules and were keeping them at bay with a Chippendale chair and a long whip, swotting them away as they plunged forwards similar to that of the ring master and his lion. Tamaki ran to Haruhi and buried his head in her shoulder as he continued to sob.

Haruhi- " can't now don't be like that, I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding, how do you know if she hates you."

"parce que je suis allé à son étreinte………… et puis elle a tordu le bras……….. moi et agrafées à l'enseignant de bureau……….. et m'a laissé………. et j'ai frappé ma tête……….. et elle a fait Kyoya vraiment fou."

"Tamaki please I don't understand French"

"Je suis trop bouleversée pour parler japonais dès maintenant"

Kyoya-" he's saying-

because I went over to hug her …………………..and then she twisted my arm …………………..and stapled me to the teacher's desk ……………….and left me…….. and I hit my head ……………..and she made Kyoya really mad…… I'm too distressed to speak Japanese right now."

smiles suddenly burst across twins faces, they look like identical Cheshire cats evil grins floating in midair.

" Ed stapled my lord to the teacher's table?………….. and what could she have done to make dear mother so distressed?"

nobody noticed a black door suddenly appear in the wall, ever one was too interested in the conversation, Tamaki had stopped crying but was still a bag of nerves. The water had disappeared and as they talked Mori tidied the clubroom till it was sparkiness radians once again.

Kyoya-" I'm not in distress, I am simply annoyed with the trouble that girl has caused"

as he mention that girl the storm clouds seem to think, thunder rang out through the clubroom again, hiding the sound of the door opening and a figures stepping through.

"il ne n'est pas le cas, elle lui a humilié devant toute la classe, par la correction de lui quand il a été fait un à bord de l'équation en maths, elle l'a fait de telle manière qu'il est très embarrassant."

Haruhi-" goodness sake if you can't talk properly how am I supposed to understand you."

A cool voice suddenly rang out through the room slightly amused by the conversation she had interrupted translating Tamaki words perfectly

Ed- " he saying …… no he's not, she humiliated him in front of the whole class, by correcting him when he was doing an equation on board in maths, she did it in such a way that it was very embarrassing."

the whole room stood still the host club slowly turned to find Ed not 3 feet from , almost as if she were some dark creature that had appeared by magic out from the shadows. It took several seconds but for everyone to react,Takashi at seeing his sister sank to the floor muttering in French dragging Haruhi with him, Kyoya face turned cold and hard shuttering his laptop he turned to face the enemy, Mori stays stationary as ever as honey jumped from the shoulders fist clenched, Hikaru and Kaoru the closest to Ed were the last to react bringing out a giant crucifix both grasping it they thrust it towards Ed and screams.

" speak of the devil and it shall appear … DEVIL BE GON"

Ed slowly walked towards the 2 twins,took the glittering silver cross from their hands, bought it slowly to her lips and lightly kissed it red lips touching cold metal her grey eyes sparkling dangerously in the light.

" my dear boys I'm afraid this only works on the undead"

Ed Lowing the crucifix to her side reached out with her other hand and gently took Kaoru hand in hers, pulling him slowly towards her eyes locked with his she gently placed his hand on her breast and whispered.

" can you feel it Kaoru....... my heartbeat, I'm not here to suck your blood"

" how do you know who I am? How do you know I'm Kaoru?"

" you feel different..... something erotic"

All the host club gaze upon the scene there was something hypnotic about her movements, you wanted to turn away but couldn't you felt as if she was speaking to you, holding your hand, whispering in your ear making you little promises to fulfill the deepest darkest dream you only let out on the darkest nights. She was doing exactly what Tamaki did every day capturing the hearts of people bending them to her will she was simply more skilled at it and was prepared to use it to her advantage.

" now if you would kindly step aside I which to speak with my brother"

the twins stepped aside their gaze fixed upon her as were the rest of the men in the room the air in the room seemed to think as she walked her aroma drifting on the breeze like some powerful perfume of attraction, Haruhi was gazing at Tamaki face in worry as Ed knelt before them.

" okay i'm going to level with you, I'm sorry, i'm not a touchy-feely person, and i don't do hugs but that's no excuse for hurting you and stapling You to a desk it was wrong and I am sorry. In my defence I can count on one hand how many times I've been hugged and still leave a fingers standing, you surprise me and when I'm surprised I resort to violence. I can't say I'm am going to go round hugging you but I really want this to work, for you to be my brother. That's why I'm asking your forgiveness , now I don't believe in forgiveness coming three that makes repenting meaningless, so I'm going to offer you a deal I will do one thing that you want me to do and do it as long as I am able this I give you my word.

The trance the host club when in was broken by Ed's change of tone she had become more serious. with each sentence she spoke the happier the blonde French man became a smile spread across his face when he heard the words "for you to be my brother". obtain her hands remembering she did not like to be hugged and shook them saying in his native tongue the words .

"Je vous donne le pardon et d'accepter votre offer… à partir de maintenant vous êtes à faire partie du club hôte!"

Everybody screaming " WHAT "

Ed -"sanglante enfer"

Tamak smiling repeated himself in Japanese-" I give you forgiveness and accept your deal........... from now on you are to be part of the host club."

I've just put a poll up about Ed so go vote for her love life on my home page. Lol and a good x mas


	12. Chapter 12

Please review. And please go cast your votes for ED's lover on my homepage at the moment people are saying they are want Ed to fall in love withHaruhi and become a lesbian.

Tamak smiling repeated himself in Japanese-" I give you forgiveness and accept your deal........... from now on you are to be part of the host club."thank you for the people who reviewed and sorry this one is going to be a bit morbid but the next chapter will be happier.

Ed head - ooooooooooooooo shit ........ dammit what the hell have I got myself into.... shit , I should have just let him stay mad at me............. god and I gave my word on it as well.

Ed stood up from her crouched position on the floor beside Tamaki slowly turned around taking in the pink walls , the thrills, the bow's, the white tablecloths, the floral design, and the horrified expressions on the host club members faces. No she corrected herself her fellow club members faces, horrified expressions what a great way to feel welcome, she was now Ed realized going to be spending a good deal of her free time voluntary in a room that look like a Victorian interior decorators psychotic hallucination driven By ideal fancy world. she wasn't only going to be spending time in this room but sharing it with six very confused hormonally driven boys and one girl who had gender issues, hhhmmm what fun this is going to be. Ed tried to stop a look of tiredness sweeping across her face , she was the first to speak after Tamaki announcement breaking the silence that had fallen across the room at the shock and horror of his statement, all apart from one member who had a small smile gracing he's usually stoic face not notice by his fellows, however he was as quiet and still is always.

ED " god I need a drink."

Haruhi suddenly jumping up from Tamaki side pulled Ed to a nearby tea table laden with fine bone china with depictions of shepherdesses as well as their flock of sheep depicted on each cup, and softly pushed Ed into a chair. The rest of the his club followed themMori taking the lead sitting himself beside Ed, the rest finding seats around the table, Tamaki day dreaming of swinging Ed around with rose petals falling from the sky.

Haruhi-"ooo all this must have been a bit of a shock, let me go makes sum tea." She then flashed Ed one of her bright smiles, she really did fall rather sorry that the girl.

Ed-" you wouldn't haven't to have something a bit stronger would you?"

Haruhi after thinking replied " I could get you some coffee if you prefer ?"

Ed holding back a sigh " nothing with a bit more of a kick?"

Haruhi brow furrowed in confusion " like what?"

Ed " you don't have any idea what......... you know what never mind, tea would be great."

Haruhi ran from the room to go make the tea leaving the rest of the room in silence, Ed pretending not to see or feel their dislike or distrust directed at her from the other occupants of the room, Tamaki still wrapped up in his own universe ignored the growing tension within the room.

Mori-"Ed will do mubmubmubmub..?"

everyone gave the start at the deep voice of the senior, Which stated to go into mumbling as soon as he realised he had an audience.

Ed "good , so tall dark and handsome does speak and has a sexy voice to boot."

Mori colored slightly at Ed words, whether it was from the compliment of being called handsome and sexy or at the side jacks at his verbal skills honey wasn't certain one thing he did know however that he was beginning to like Ed less and less.

Honey-" yes what exactly are you going to do at the club it is obvious you don't have the manners to entertain a dog let alone a young lady."

Ed speaking in a baby voice " Honey Sweetie, you wouldn't happen to need your nappy changing someone seemed to be getting grumpy."

Honey getting angrier by the second his voice turning cold avoid of his usual sweetness " I will have you know that I'm two years your senior and expect to be treated with respect."

Ed –"trust me Honey I know you are a 18 year old boy, and will start giving you expect when you stop using your height to allow yourself the opportunity to rub your face into your guests cleavage."

the room became silence once more Honey because he was too furious to speak and the rest because they began to realise that's was exactly what Honey did when he greeted his guests with a hug and that they had never realised he did it before.

Kyoya-" intact for once the king has come up with a rather good idea, Ed shall take over the General accounting and ordering of club supplies, rendering myself free to receive guests which could increase are profits by a good 15%. A course she would have to act on my guidance and her been here will create interest...... we can't have her hosting for if we open the club to both genders, the guess will start to mingle with each other and eventually may become couples crating less business for us in the long run. If someone does wish for her to host them she must accept on the understanding that it is on a one-time basis.

Ed " good that means I not going to play tea party too often.....but Kyoya I'm surprised your pride will allow me to take on some of the academic work from you."

Kyoya."Ed I never allowed my pride to get in the way of good business"

Haruhi returning with a pot of tea were all." what good business"

Kaoru eyes wide with shock at the whole conversation, his heart still beating fast with his earlier encounter with the She Devil that is Ed.–" Kyoya is allowing Ed to do some of the accounting instead of her hosting, and Honey bee groping girls."

Haruhi-" guys dont you think your rushing her into things a bit too much, I mean this has got to be a difficult time for her."

Ed.-" difficult? I know I had to move in with this Muppet (points at Tamaki still daydreaming and has started humming to himself) but it's not that difficult..... and besides I gave my word I would join."

Haruhi feeling slightly uncomfortable and staring at the floor explained herself.- "but Ed you just lost your mother I remember losing mine it was such a hard time, but I had dad to help me through it and you've only just started to get to know him, and then you had to pack up, move to a whole different country leaving everyone you knew behind it must be so hard fro you.

For the first time the host club really sat back and thought of Ed situation, and how difficult it must be and how strange they found her and how unsympathetic they have been to her plight. Honey clenched fists flattened out tears welling in his eyes with the guilt at how nasty and unwelcoming he was, Kyoya face softened as well at the thought of how brave she must be, the twins looked at each other and tightly hugged thinking of what they would do if they lost each other. Mori thinking of what pain she must feel half raised his hand to take hers before losing his nerve and taking it back. Tamaki which at some point during Haruhi speech had reconnected with planet Earth White a single tear from his eye for his sister's loss whispered.

" we're so sorry Ed "

Now Ed had plenty of experience in the face reading department, and the whole hiding emotions thing, but she had no idea what to do when the emotions were out there and all over the place. This whole situation made her uncomfortable, she was not only was I out-numbered six to one, but she didn't know how to deal with their sympathies. she had an emotional mess right in front of her. So she did the only thing she could think that didn't resort to violence, she told them the truth.

Ed "na no biggie."

Tamaki blinked, the rest of the club blinked, Tamaki blinked again.

"Ed no need to keep your motions all tied up.. it's okay you can cry on us"

Ed-" it's really not a big deal, I mean it really doesn't affect me."

Tamaki blinked, the rest of the club blinked, Tamaki blinked again

Honey angry once more." you cold heartless bitch, you disgust me."

the majority of the club nodded their agreement, Ed slowly picking up her teacup took a sip of the delicious sweet team placed it back on the saucer and sied.

"Look" Ed began in a very neutral voice." I didn't have your average mother-daughter relationship, I haven't seen the woman who gave birth to me in a little over 7 years before her death, and even before that I only saw her one or a twice year short period of time. I never spend Christmas with her, a birthday or had any contact with her at all. In the time I did spent with her I found that I disliked her and her me . So I have very little feeling over the matter, I do admit I resent her for certain things, things that I'm not at liberty to tell you about. So you needn't worry about my feelings, I can't argue that I'm not a bitch and many would say I am heartless, but I did come here to try and make a family with the only relative I would willingly knowledge Tamaki"

Tamaki failing to hold back tears at her words-" you want to make a family with me"

Ed rolling her eyes " well no Der "

Hikaru and Kaoru still gripping each others said in unison" your mum left you alone when you were 8 with nothing? "

Ed-" no she saw that I was seen to and left me a the monthly allowance."

Kyoya as calm and calculating as always-" you sad that she disliked you how do you know?

Ed looks straight into Kyoya grey eyes so like her own and smiled" she gathered all the information about me and came to a informed conclusion that she didn't like me and told me so it was the last thing she ever said to me directly."

Honey gave a sudden exclaim" she sounds horrible"

Ed-" my mother was a very intelligent brave person who took action when it needed to be done and will go to any lengths to get what she wanted and didn't allow emotions to get in the way I admire her for that "

Bbbbbbbbbbeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllllll.

Bell bell bell

the host clubs stood still as they heard the bell ring for the next lesson, the only one of them to move was Ed you quickly picked up her bag from the floor and walked over to the door. The rest simply sat and watched confused by this strange person which was to become part of their relighting that no one had moved tuned to face them at the door.

Ed –" come on guys were going to be late and I don't want to get many more trouble on my first day."

the all stared at her she was as bouncy as normal still as graceful like a predator on the hunt, no one would have guessed that she had been telling near strangers of the fact that her mother did not love her. They all came to the same conclusion , she simply just didn't mind it just didn't bother her how sad it was, they had to marvel at her strength. Ed grew impatient with their staring.

Ed-" look we can play 20 questions later... not that I give them to you for free but we've got to get to class now and I'm not going to wait for you."

and with that she left the whole group stood still several minutes until honey who had been riding an emotional rollercoasters broke down and said.

"Tamaki your sis is so wrong in the head!"

Tamaki-" remembered the less reviews you write the longer it takes me to update or if i don't get any might close it down completely through lack of interest."

but thank you to.

Emerald Gaze- Good your review was so great!!!!

emorocks91-thx

JustABlackRose-thank you for the extra feedback it really helped.

loretta537- e-mail to me with the reason I started writing again so you all have her to thank because she does such great reviews and gives me so much helpful feedback I allowed her to choose Ed birthday date january 13. If anyone comes up with any one line comebacks. All questions I be happy to put them in.


	13. Chapter 13

Hope you like it, please review I love getting feedback and it really helps me, do you like where the story is going? Anyway I need some name for Kyoya dad and brothers so if anyone want to suggest some go-ahead needed for the next chapter. Also you should all go and vote for Ed's love life on my homepage.

Chapter 13

The rest of the day went quite quickly, no instances occurred but perhaps that may have been because the chairman decided to take Ed out of school for the afternoon so she could help with the paperwork for her transferring schools and her Visa. Ed however had returned in time to do club duties, word of the mysterious miss Suoh had spread like wildfire throughout the entire school the erotic lioness. rumors of how she had battled the daemon king and of how when she became angry her eyes glowed bright red like flaming cols of how she seemed to glow with divine purpose and how she had been seen with the dark arts master Umehito Nekozawa. Of course few believe such rumours, many of the boys who chanted by her looks and how rebellious she was had gathered around the entrance to the host club in the hope of gaining an audience with her. When they had found out that the host club would not be accepted boys, many had tried to bribe their way with their family's influence or money Kyoya very tempted by the office had to resort to some very unpleasant mean to ensure Ed fan club did not disturb them. Kyoya was quite disturbed with how quickly Ed had gained followers not just boys but many girls seemed infatuated with her they have banded together to create the Ed is are Princess club.

Kyoya just couldn't wait to see her action to the fan club who had stationed themselves outside the Renaissance guilt doors waiting for her to enter. Kyoya suddenly heard a chorus of cheers coming from the other side of the door, he was quite glad that the rest of the host club were busy setting up thay couldn't afford any more distraction time was money.

"**Ed is are Princess, Ed is are Princess, Ed is are Princess, Ed is a Princess."**

As the shouts grew louder the doors were flung open by a very harassed looking Ed, who ran through the opening and slammed the barrier behind back against the door to prevent the crowds from surging in. Kyoya couldn't help but notice that somewhere along the way Ed and managed to lose one of her shoes and her bag to the inseam fans this caused him to smile wickedly.

Ed spoke slightly out of breath" in the name of the 9 gates of hell what was that?"

Kyoya enjoying every moment of this reply" Ed I believe that was your fan club ..ooo what was its name Again ,o yes Ed is are Princess club.

Ed looking at Kyoya oddly" you're fucking with me right?........................ I've been at 8 different schools but I never got this reaction, is this whole dammed school crazy. "

Kyoya-" it may simply be because this is a selective school, as a result of this we have the same class throughout are education it is rare for a new student to attend here, especially one which is so interesting and different............ you are an anomaly"

Ed very amused by the whole situation-" remind me never to come to you for confidence boost Kyoys, well they can't stay here i'm just going to deal with them. Ed is are Princess , ill show them just how much of Princess I can be "

with that Ed turned around to face the doorway throwing the doors open, a curious Kyoya looking over her shoulder, she shocking the crowd in front into silence by yelled over the din.

" if you don't return my stuff and leave me alone right now I will separate you from your manhood and string them across the street as carnival decorations. Furthermore if I hear anyone refer to me as ther Princess I will kick them so far up the ass they will be repelling out their kidneys through their nostrils"

The crowd went silent and took two steps away from Ed some brave soul threw Ed bag into the space between them. Ed walking over picked up her beg checked its contents and nodded in approval suddenly a figure of a boy was right beside stuttering in an attempt to speak.

"hhhhhhaaaaaa. Would you mind if I took a photo of you. You're really fit.

Ed-" well I suppose so"

The boy fumbling with the camera finally took the photo.

The Boy becoming more confident " why don't you let me take you out to dinner to say thank you."

Ed-" can I look at the photo for a second"

He passed her the camera, Ed looking at the pic on the screen to a second perfectly dropped it and stepped with the heel of her shoe grinding it into the marble floor of the corridor, this caused the camera to snap it electrical guts spilling out across the floor.

" what do you think you're doing that's my camera " the boy screamed dropping to his knees to pick up the fragments left.

Ed smiling down at the boy replied in a calm sweet voice" I said you could take the photo I never said you got to keep it."

Ed turned away from he walked back into the club closing the doors behind she smiled a chilling smile and sad .

" and that Kyoya is how you get rid of them "

Kyoya eyebrows raised responded" you do realise that boy will inherit the largest bank in Japan someday?"

" I really don't care he was annoying me."

all of a sudden the twins appeared manhandling Ed into a changing room,(she didn't really fight back) for her to change today they were doing weddings.

The rest of the club appeared to report that they were now ready for business , the doors open and the activity began.

(10 minutes into the future)

Hikaru – " come on what could be taking so long, we are already late."

Hikaru trying to peel back the Velvet curtain in the changing room to see how far Ed was only to have one of her school book thrown at him from around the curtain.

Ed-" nobody told me it was going to be a wedding., why do I have to wear the wedding dress. It's got to be bad luck or something. That it i'm taking it off i'm not wearing."

Kaoru." if you don't do this Ed you'll be breaking the word. Anyway blame it on Tamaki he can't shut up about wanting to fall in love and get married "

Hikaru-" im sure it will make him very happy"

Ed- " ok shut up I'm coming out"

Ed stepped out from behind the curtain in a stunning gown in silk satin and silk gazar. The gown has a strapless straight-across neckline, trimmed at the front with the most beautiful organza ribbon flowers encrusted with beads, sequins and Swarovski crystals. The bodice was draped and continues into an apron effect skirt. The lower skirt includes layers of silk organza. At the back is a glorious 'oversized' padded bow and tails, resting over the long silk gazar train. She had left her long blonde hair down glittered in the sunlight as she lifted the netted floor length skirt to walk you could see the whites 6 inch heel she wore.

Hikaru and Kaoru stood mouths open at the image of Ed as a blushing bride and then she opened her mouth and destroyed the image completely.

"fucking hell I hate this" and stormed off to go to her job and get it over with. For a brief second , she was distracted by the profusion of white blossoms that hung in garlands from everything in the room that wasn't alive, dripping with long lines of white gossamer ribbons. Girls with heart shaped eyes sitting at tea tables talking about how they can wait to become a bride to someone or other .

Ed walked past all of this and ignored the interested glances thrown her way just wanting to get this done she turned her fast walking up a notch. The thing she had forgotten how ever was that wedding dresses aren't supposed to go fast and as she stepped on the hem of her dress she began to fall forwards In slow motion . as she felt the whole room became silent and turned to watch suddenly large strong hands were round her waist pulling her upright into the torso of a man, Ed came face-to-face with the man's stop button and bow tie, pressed against his chest arms still around her she could feel him breathing heavily as if he had run to catch her, Looking up into his face she could see it was Mori his dark eyes staring into hers as he clutched her in his arms.

Ed slightly embarrassed by the unusual show of clumsiness slowly struggled to whispered an excuse to him. " sorry I've never worn one of these dresses before!"

" I sh..should hope not" his deep voice implying suggestive undertow is chest vibrating against Ed's.

**Kawaii,** **kawaii, kawaii.**

All the girls in the room suddenly burst out, some have fainted at the scene others clutching tissues to their noses to stem the blood flow one or two watched tears from her eyes at the romantic atmosphere. Ed simply looked bemused at the reaction she gotten from the surrounding girls and was astonished to see her brother usually so light happy stamping over to them in a rage followed by Kyoya.

As he drew close Tamaki spoke" Mori if you don't get your hands off from around my sister right this second…"

Ed stepped out of the arms of Mori as Honey pulled him away vigorously interrupted Tamaki." it's none of your business if a man's arms are around me"

this course more cries of **kawaii ********from around the room and**Tamaki to sink into a corner in woe

Kyoya decided he was going to interrupt, told Ed that she was going to be the maitre d' for the first part of the hour and then showed her how to make appointments for each customer he then instructed her that part of the job was to make small talk with the guest who were waiting. Ed inwardly groaned she was going to have to make small talk with beings that she doubted had two brain cells to rub together, and probably had very little interest in martial arts, firearms or politics. Ed was unsure what they were supposed to talk about she had little or on knowledge on fashion, matchmaking, popular music, popular TV good grief anything a normal teenage girl were interested, if one of them started talking about crisis her initial thought was not going to be about what the girls should wear for an upcoming date. So after she had made all the customers appointments and they continue to hang around the silence between them grew in till good breeding force the girl to make conversation and do something even worse ask questions.

Girl with pink ribbons in her hair-" so Ed .. I can call you Ed can't I are you enjoying your new home "

Ed –" yes"

girl who squeaked-" Ed what a strange name it wouldn't happen to stand for something would it?"

Kyoya who was sitting at a nearby table pretending to listen to the sister of the girl who squeaked who shared similar traits to her sister, ears perked up at the questioning of Ed he was still frustrated with the fact that he hadn't found any information on her.

Ed who hated giving out information about self forced herself to be polite and answer " yes in fact it's my initials E.D my real name is Echo Darcy."

both girls together-"******kawaii that such a romantic name, why don't you use it****?"**

******Ed geting more irritated by the second replied." I prefer to be called Ed thank you very much.. I find the name a bit ominous. Given the story behind it."**

girl who squeaked _" what story?"

Ed gritted her teeth as she told them the story ." In Greek mythology, **Echo** was an Oread a mountain nymph who loved her own voice. Zeus loved consorting with beautiful nymphs and visited them on Earth often. Eventually, Zeus's wife, Hera, became suspicious, and came from Mt. Olympus in an attempt to catch Zeus with the nymphs.

Zeus, was known for his many love affairs. Sometimes the young and beautiful Nymph Echo would distract and amuse his wife Hera with long and entertaining stories, while Zeus took advantage of the moment to ravish the other mountain nymphs. When Hera discovered the trickery she punished the talkative Echo by taking away her voice, except in foolish repetition of another's shouted words. Thus, all Echo could do was repeat the voice of another.

Echo then fell in love with a vain youth named Narcissus, One day when Narcissus was out hunting stags, Echo stealthily followed the handsome youth through the woods, longing to address him but unable to speak first. When Narcissus finally heard footsteps and shouted "Who's there?", Echo answered "Who's there?" And so it went, until finally Echo showed herself and rushed to embrace the lovely youth. He pulled away from the nymph and vainly told her to leave him alone. Narcissus left Echo heartbroken, and she spent the rest of her life in lonely glens pining away for the love she never knew until only her voice remained. Because of her misery she decides to seek revenge now supposedly draws men in love into dark caves were using her voice and kills them out of revenge. I was named Echo because of the sorrow my mother felt in conceiving me and the stance surrounding it. So how I'm Ed "

Girl with pink ribbons in her hair-" that's so sad"

Kyoya seeing Ed jaw clenched in annoyance excuse himself from his partner and walked over to the group of girls to rescue her from their questions.

" excuse me Miss Darcy but I forgot to mention it earlier, but on the behalf of my father and brother's we would like you to attend a dinner at the Ootori home tonight, in the hope we can bring our two families closer together." Kyoya smiled as he saw out of the corner of his eye Mori fist clenched from where he set several metres away, but since his attention was on Mori he failed to see Ed stand up in front of an angry look on her face.

Ed kicking herself at the fact Kyoya overheard her conversation and real name struggle for a quick comeback. " I shall accept your offer on the condition that you call me Ed, otherwise it may fate for us to dislike each other."

" fine Ed.. but why should we dislike each other?"

" when we first met you were dressed as a Mr Wicken were you not and Darcy's and Wicken's never get along.. we all know the first impressions count."

Kyoya gave a small smile at her response, he knew using her second name would rub her up the wrong way and she knew he knew it. That smile seemed to push Ed over the edge she had had enough, another of these cocky polite bustards, and enough of this dress, she started to walk over to the changing room to get the stupid dress off but after a couple of steps into the centre of the room found something had caught the back of her skirt. Turning around to see what it was she found Kyoya stepping on material.

" now Ed you can't go is not the end of activities it's the rules "

" I've told you before Kyoya you can stick your rules where the sun don't shine"

her blood pounding Ed reached around to the back of the dress and unzipped it allowing it to fall to the ground leaving her standing there in her underwear for the whole host club to see. Kyoya stared at the site in front of him her smooth curves, long muscular legs and he couldn't help but notice the bright green underwear set which set off her smooth skinned so well. As she stepped out of the dress he also noticed several scars gracing her body one just under her left breast a little one on top of her thigh and several others, somehow not deforming but adding to her savage beauty acting as silver highlights. As she untangled herself a figure moved up behind her, Mori slipping his black dinner jacket over her shoulders to congeal her body, Ed shocked by the gesture stood still as he whispered in her ear.

" I would rather you s..saved your body just from me"

Ed shutting him off and glaring at his words slipped into the dark dinner jacket more comfortably walked off in the white high heel pumps, picked up her bag which was by the door and walked out . As the doors opened and the waiting male fan club saw Ed in only at large dinner jacke ,underwear with shoes many of them seem to faint from loss of blood Ed rolling her eyes demanded her keys and left the building leaving body strewn behind her muttering about bloody nosebleeds.

The host club by this time was in chaos with many of the ladies hyperventilating in excitement and the rest of the host club not sure what to do. The only one who wasn't either running around in circles like a headless chicken (Tamaki) or blushing furiously red (Hikaru and Kaoru) was Haruhi and she said the only thing that came to mind.

" she's definitely Tamaki sister with entrances and exits like that."

Hope you like it, please review I love getting feedback and it really helps me, do you like where the story is going? Anyway I need some name for Kyoya dad and brothers so if anyone want to suggest some go-ahead needed for the next chapter. Also you should all go and vote for Ed's love life on my homepage.

Special thanks for reviews from.

kawaiisenshi33 - thanks for the review and sorry, forever one reading this if you like my story you should go and read her about the host club and maximum right.

Hybrid- not sure about the singing , but I can guarantee that soon she will have a fight with honey.

loretta537- thank you for given me the idea about what it means for the Ootori and Ed

JustABlackRose-sorry but I think this grammar is even worse.

Jkl- thk you for the review


	14. Chapter 14

Hope you like it, please review I love getting feedback and it really helps me, do you like where the story is going? Also you should all go and vote for Ed's love life on my homepage I will be giving out the final results next time I post. For those of you who know about Cherub don't worry this is not a crossover I am simply just using the name and some of the background history. Also I was watching Blackadder when I wrote this and stole some quotes.

Chapter 14

Kyoya sat in the drawing room at family mansion along with his sister fuyumi waiting for Ed to arrive. Their father had returned to his office after hearing the little factual information they had gathered about their soon to arrive guests, he had made it very clear that they were to be extremely welcoming to her especially Akito (Kyoya second eldest brother). Their father had hinted that a connection between the two families would be very profitable when Ryusuke his older son had pointed out that Kyoya was closest to her age and obviously the most suitable to pursue her his father had replied that he had different plans for who Kyoya would romance he then left the room leaving the four siblings.

The four siblings sat in silence each absorbed in their own thoughts, Kyoya didn't know whether to be relieved or anxious about his father's words he was relieved by the fact that he would not have to suck up to Ed the girl sent something turning in the pit of his stomach he ,found her distracting he couldn't concentrate round her and he didn't know why. He was also worried by his father's plans for him he knew how his fathers mind worked that he and his family were simply chess pieces upon the game board of business and that when one of them sacrificed would meant overall success they would be thought as expendable. Akito broke the silence within the cold room chilling in its straight lines and modern design, not one piece of comfortable furniture furnished the entire house with its minimalist decor in black, white and grey.

" well Kyoya you must know something about this person? Since father wants me to become…… acquainted with her….. Tell me is she similar to Tamaki Suoh?"....... is she beautiful?

Kyoya fidgeted considering his reply for some reason he didn't like the idea of telling Akito about Ed

" there about as similar as two completely dissimilar things in a pod……. but she is very pretty."

Fuyumi head popped up at Kyoya words staring at him with a puzzled expression ,a hint of a idea forming behind her eyes in a language which no man could decipher the female mind.

With this the butler entered announcing their two guests the honourable Tamaki Suoh and his sister........er Ed.

Tamaki was the first to entere the room dressed in black tie with dinner jacket in royal blue this season of Ralph Lauren perfect for a casual dinner with friends. He shook the hand of the three gentlemen of the room and kissed Fuyumi on the hand causing the married woman to giggle.

After greeting the male air to the Suoh franchise the Ootori children turn to the figure in the doorway and stopped dead in shock. There stood Ed in faded jeans with ripped in the knee, black army boots ,white T-shirt and zip up grey jumper.

Kyoya just shut his eyes and hoped , for some reason he just want this to go well! yes she had a bad mouth, was rude and opinionated but she was interesting. she didn't deserve to have his family as an a enemy no one did, unfortunately they had earned their name of being heartless and cruel, he was waiting for their reaction to her.

To everyone surprise it was Ryusuke who step towards her, grasping both her hands in his and greeted her with lights sparkling in his eyes a genuine smile upon his lips.

" so we meet again, I told you it was fate that seated us next door to each other on the plane for those 14 hours."

Ed-" sorry but do I know you."

" you consult me when I was in my darkest hour…… you told me what was it.. to shut up and get a life."

they stared at Ryusuke it was true that he was the most emotion within the Ootori family and had become depressed a couple of years ago, but that had been cured they had thought with a small holiday in Italy to relieve stress.

Ryusuke -" don't you remember? I sat next door to you on a plane to Italy! I told you my darkest thoughts of how my father pushed me away, how I thought of the end and you told me to shut up.... I cannot live without you........ Life without you life is like a broken pencil."

Ed- " sorry…….. your have to explain that one"

Akito-" It pointless"

Silence greeted his words in till Ed doubles over with laughter, Akito rush to his brother's size seizing his elbow.

"are you alright ? have you taken leave of your senses?( his younger brother snapped) stop being so stupid, fathers coming and you will be punished if you continue to crack jokes. Stop being so stupid! "

Ed- "If we went around punishing people for being stupid, Tamaki would have been in prison all his life."

Akito: "do You find yourself amusing, miss Darcy."

Ed: "I try not to fly in the face of public opinion."

Fuyumi-"I don't see what so wrong she has him smiling!"

Ryusuke –"Everything goes over your head, doesn't it, Fuyumi? You should go to Jamaica and become a limbo dancer."

Fuyumi-" I may have the body of a weak and feeble woman, but I have the heart and stomach of a concrete elephant."

Ryusuke-" no I think you . as You're are your are as thick as the big print version of the Complete Works of Charles Dickens."

Fuyumi -" Ryusuke, your brain is like the four headed, man-eating haddock fish beast of Aberdeen"  
Ryusuke -"In what way? "  
Fuyumi -"It doesn't exist "

Kyoya stared at his brother and sister it was true that they often talked like this in private but never in front of outsiders, they simply had more of there mother in them then Akito or Kyoya.

The butler returned announcing Mrs. Ootori who swine through the door just-in-time to hear his daughter's statement. Mrs. Ootori cold grey eyes fixed on his daughter he spoke politely in a reasonable tone that held iron just beneath the surface. The room fell silent growing chillier as the man proceeded into the room.

Mrs. Ootori-" Fuyumi cease your babbling, you must forgive her she's always been high-spirited……."

Mrs. Ootori stopped midsentence as his eyes fell on Ed , his back straight as goosepimples rows along his arms he could feel himself growing paler at the mere sight of her. He tried to speak , to banish the daemon from his home but could only let out a rasping,

"you"

" how unpleasant to see you again Yoshio" ( Yoshio is Mrs. Ootori)

the rest of the party watched the cold atmosphere grow between the two people a wave of content coming from Ed a neutral expression on her face as she stared into the man's eyes ,the man's eyes seemed to reflect a fear of the creature in front of him though the figures in the room found it hard believe.

Kyoya found this all highly interesting his fingers twitching for his notebook to record this latest data, he also felt disgruntled in the manner which Ed dressed his father.

Kyoya-" show some respect when you talk to my father."

Ed turned towards Kyoya and grimaced in an attempt to smile before speaking to the rest of the room.

" oh I wouldn't worry ,Yoshio and I have known each other for a very long time and I know exactly how to treat your father. He is simply frightened at the knowledge I have on his ……little secrets……… you weren't ever expecting to see me again were you Yoshio."

Yoshio –" monster you and all the Cherub are monster…."

Ed quickly interrupted him before he revealed anything -" They do say, Yoshio , that verbal insults hurt more than physical pain. They are, of course, wrong, as you will soon discover when I stick that toasting fork into your head. If you don't remember the deal we struck and keep my secrets to yourself."

all eyes were fixed on the pair, they could smell secrets and secrets were power they could see a battle of wills being fought as Mrs. Ootori sought to gain composure. His smooth business face folded back into place, he knew how profitable Ed could be when she put her mind to it, he also knew how dangerous she was. He was going to have to play this coolly with a level head this was a dangerous game they were entering, one slip of the tongue and his children would find out her secret or some of them, of course she would return the favour tenfold. With that in mind he gestured for them to enter the dining.

As they moved towards the dining-room a room composed almost entirely of steel and glass Tamaki moved up beside Ed to whisper in her ear, the earlier humour of the group have been extinguished leaving silence so that the whole corridor could hear his words.

Tamaki-" what was that all about? What Cherub?"

Ed didn't even try to conceal her reply-" The path of my life is strewn with cowpats from the devil's own satanic herd."

"that's not an answer "

"it's the only one you're getting"

they continued in silence, sat down in silence, ate there started in silence and waited for their second course in silence in till Ed cracked. As Ed was about to stand up Yoshio spoke.

Yoshio: "I must say, Ed, it was nice of you to accept our invitation to dinner . "  
Ed: "Well, it is said, Yoshio, that civilised man seeks out good and intelligent company, so that, through learned discourse, he may rise above the savage and closer to God. "  
Yoshio: "Yes, I've heard that. "  
Ed:" Personally, however, I like to End the day with a total dickhead to remind me I'm best."

Kyoya at this precise moment was unfortunately taking a sip of water from his glass, her words caused him to choke on it sending water out his nose , across the table and all over Ed.

" say it don't spray it Kyoya " Ed shot at him as she wiped herself down

Kyoya just sat there gawking at her as colour rose in his cheeks with embarrassment.

"The eyes are open, the mouth moves, but Mr. Brain has long since departed, hasn't he," Ed muttered to herself.

Yoshio has decided he's had enough and was going to belittle himself Ed's level.

" How dare you speak to my son like that why can't you do us all a favour and go die somewhere."

Ed-"I have to tell you, I have no intention of doing that , because I want to be young and wild, and then I want to be middle-aged and rich, and then I want to be old and annoy people by pretending that I'm deaf......., "

With that Ed stood up and walked from the room.

10 minutes later.

At last she had found the garage after visiting the swimming pool, the kitchen, three sitting rooms, several cupboards and a walk-in freezer she had found the place which she was looking for the garage. The garage was underground it smelted off petrol and antifreeze and on the whole was not that bad but like the rest of the house it was just too clean there were no oil spills all stains no half assembled engine in the corner it was the opposite of the one she worked in at home back in England which was a proper working garage rather than a car showroom. Ed quickly scanned about leaving the lights off and counted 23 cars , 7 of them stretch limos. She felt the figure coming up behind her from his footfalls she could tell who it would be without turning round she would allow him to think he sneaked up on her.

Kyoya" and what you intend to do down here?"

Ed " well Kyoya at the moment I'm deciding which cars to hotwire so I can get to my next engagement of the evening"

Kyoya-" what "

Ed-" your dad owes me a new-car anyway….. I'll go for the **Aston Martin Vanquish S 200mph+, 0-62mph 4.8 secs."**

Kyoya-" is that good?"

Ed –" well The original Vanquish could never really be accused of being short of power, but such is the pace of development these days its cheaper DB9 relative was snapping at its heels in the performance department. Costing some £60,000 more than the DB9 that simply wouldn't do. So the Vanquish S was born, raising power from its front-mounted V12 to 520bhp, a hike of 60bhp. That also pushes the top speed of this British bruiser up beyond the 200mph barrier.

As well as the engine modifications the S has a tweaked chassis to provide a more focussed, rawer driving experience, marking it out from the still available regular Vanquish and the DB9. Still largely hand built, in tiny numbers, the Vanquish S is a perfect British riposte to the thoroughbred Italians here; sophisticated, yet brutally fast, Aston Martin's flagship is a very desirable and useable 200mph+ machine. KF"

Kyoya-" I'm sorry but I dont speak car and Drive"

Ed-" shouldn't you be freaking out right about now,"

Kyoya just slugged he'd given up try to predict what she would do and decided to go with the flow. she was interesting and able to stand up to his father he decided he was just going to hang around and see what happened next.

Kyoya-"mind if I come along?"

Ed –" no if you follow my 2 rules. 1. You can't blame me for anything that happens and

2. You treat your car like you treat your woman."

Kyoya sniggered "So you should take your car out to dinner and a movie?"

Ed-"No, you get in her 5 times a day and take her on a long bumpy ride!"

Kyoya smiled and replied-" now if I was Tamaki I would say **If word gets out that I'm missing, 500 girls will kill themselves and I wouldn't want them on my conscience."**

**Ed-" cut that out I'm the only one who is allowed to make fun of him, come on ill teach you how to hotwire"**

Kyoya-" and how is that ever going to be useful?"

Ed –" shut up and watch and learn

Enter car. Be aware that forced entry will set an intrusion alarm off if the vehicle is so equipped.

Determine if the steering column and gear selector can be overridden, if so equipped. Serious damage to the shifting mechanism and/or steering column will result in forcing these theft deterrant mechanisms in an attempt to override them.

Look under steering wheel. This may require taking an access cover off. These are usually held in place with concealed clips or #2 Phillips type screws. Remove if needed.

See if there is a clip or wiring harness connector in which you can gain access to the wires behind the ignition.

Look for the two wires that are the same, usually red and strip them and twist them together. One of these will be the primary power supply for the ignition switch, the other will be the connection for the vehicles electrical circuits that are energised when the key is turn to the run position. Connecting these will provide electricity for the ignition components, so the engine is able to run when the starter is turned.

Strip about 1 inch of insulation from this pair of wires, and twist them tightly together. Wrap with electrician's tape if available, and do not allow them to short against metal vehicle components.

Get the ignition wire, brown in many cars, strip it about 1/2 inch, and touch the end of the stripped brown wire with the connected red wires.

Do not twist the brown wire to the reds, just touch the wires until ignition has been achieved.

Rev the engine enough so you don't stall and have to do this process again.

Drive away very fast.

Kyoya-" I'm sorry to be the voice of reason but isn't this dangerous"

Ed-" **Ha ! I laugh at danger and drop ice cubes down the vest of fear…….. just to warn you we are going to a place where as St Juniper once said; 'By his loins shall ye know him, and by the length of his rod shall he be measured.'**

**with that she put her foot of the accelerator and sped off into the night.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Sometime next morning.**

The first thing that Kyoya notice was that there was no alarm clock, the second thing he noticed in his sleepy haze was that he was comfortable and deftly not on his stiff mattress which was top of the range on back therapy. The third was the smell he didn't know what it was but he liked it, the fourth and probably the most important was that there was a figure lying beside him on the bed. This revelation caused him to sit up very straight very suddenly in bed not the smartest thing to do when you've got a hangover.

"Oh, God, God, God. What on Earth was I drinking last night? My head feels like there's a Frenchman living in it." Kyoya groaned he definitely seeing an image of Tamaki tap dancing on the back of his eyeballs.

" so sleeping beauty finely awake"

He turned to the women beside him to see Ed blonde hair spread across the plain pillows a slights frown on her face, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. then he realized he was waking up in a bed with his best friend's sister.

"OOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH£££££££££((****************%$$$$$$$$$$$$TTTTTTTTTTTTT.

Hope you like it, please review I love getting feedback and it really helps me, do you like where the story is going? Also you should all go and vote for Ed's love life on my homepage I will be giving out the final results next time I post.

Most of you out there know that my grammar is really Bad , so I decided that I will keep writing in till 30000 words and then I'll go through all of it and corrected and change things and then reposted with a new title so any ideas on new titles will be great. But don't worry I'll keep posting on here in till then and afterwards as well.

Many thanks to those of you who review.

A lot of people asking me this question so I just explain it.

nicsnort-Q I really like your story but why did Ed take her dress off?

A=Kyoya was stepping on the train of the dress so that she cannot walk away from him and she's too proud to tell him to get off it or let herself be controlled by him so she simply takes off the dress.

Princess_of_Galantry = thank you for giving me there names. 

JustABlackRose = I deserved to go to hell for my grammar and everyone knows it.

loretta537= there deftly going to be some love triangles or octagons.

animegirl333= by the next chapter honey will not be innocent

Dr. Moreau= thanks for the positive feedback. Mori I think got to be the wild one for a reason.

P.S if people don't start voting in my poll Ed may end up a lesbian by democracy.

For those of you who know about Cherub don't worry this is not a crossover I am simply just using the name and some of the background history. Also I was watching Blackadder when I wrote this and stole some quotes.


	15. Chapter 15

Hope you like it, please review I love getting feedback and it really helps me, do you like where the story is going? Also you should all go and vote for Ed's life on my homepage ther is a new polo up now, I giving out the final results in this post for Eds love life . The new poll is for Ed life is she supernatural or not

Chapter 15

The first thing that Kyoya notice was that there was no alarm clock, the second thing he noticed in his sleepy haze was that he was comfortable and deftly not on his stiff mattress which was top of the range on back therapy. The third was the smell he didn't know what it was but he liked it, the fourth and probably the most important was that there was a figure lying beside him on the bed. This revelation caused him to sit up very straight very suddenly in bed not the smartest thing to do when you've got a hangover.

"Oh, God, God, God. What on Earth was I drinking last night? My head feels like there's a Frenchman living in it." Kyoya groaned he definitely seeing an image of Tamaki tap dancing on the back of his eyeballs.

" so sleeping beauty finely awake"

He turned to the women beside him to see Ed blonde hair spread across the plain pillows a slights frown on her face, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. then he realized he was waking up in a bed with his best friend's sister.

"OOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH£££££££££((****************%$$$$$$$$$$$$TTTTTTTTTTTTT.

I smacked my hand to my head as I groaned. My head throbbed and my mouth tasted like ash. I tried to pull myself together, but I wasn't doing a very good job. Slowly, last nights events came back to me and I realised why I was feeling so lousy. I closed my eyes, pinched the bridge of my nose, and prayed that it had only been a dream and when I looked, she'd woled not be asleep beside me. I began to remember some of the things that happened last night.

Flash back …….

"ED, please tell me your _kidding_!" Kyoya hissed thay were standing in front of a dance club called, according to the giant neon sign, "The Lion's Den".

Ed shook her head, and looked up at the sky though she couldn't fight the smile on her face. "Come on!" Almost unconsciously, she grabbed Kyoya hand and proceeded to tug him into the crowded dance room.

The moment Kyoya stepped into the room he was startled by the throbbing alternative rock that shook the walls and floorboards. he hadn't labeled Ed as the type to come to an alternative/punk club, which he was quite thankful that he had yet to have the "pleasure" of attending. The few clubs he had been to played a variety of danceable songs, usually hip hop. Some how, Kyoya just couldn't picture Ed at a club that played sugar-pop.

As soon as half of the girls saw Kyoya it was tops down and skirts up. . Kyoya however just looked the other way, disgusted. "Gay." Kyoya heard there mutter.

Ed – " ok i got to go do some work I'll be bake in a min now be a good boy" before leaving him on the dance floor .

A girl laughed and tugged Kyoya onto the dance floor, her fingers staying tightly enlaced with his as they danced, closer then most of the other people on the floor. The throbbing beat raced through the room, shaking the floor and making it almost impossible to stand still as the music ripped through the crowded room.

Her accent was apparent, Glaswegian I think. As she was talking I noticed something shiny in her mouth, no doubt a tongue piercing.

"Come see me sweet heart!" she sed

I cringed, what had she been drinking. She casually draped his arm over me left shoulder and led me to the bar she pulled out a little black bottle.

"This, is the best drink in the world, I mean, I frigging love it!"

I looked at the label, absinth. I had heard of that one, but I'm sure it was border line rocket fuel.

"what percentage is that?"

She giggled and read the back.

"Well dearest, it's only 18%."

I tilted my head in a confused way. I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to have some drink in me, help my confidence with Ed and all. I grabbed the bottle, opened it and drunk it all. It burned my throat. It tasted of liquorice. I felt it travel to my chest and I felt it's affect on me.

Before he even realized it, kyoya was dancing almost as wildly as the hardcore head-bangers at the front, who seemed to be trying to form a mosh pit. The girl laughed, her bright green eyes sparkling as she danced closer to him, her long black hair kicking out around her like a waterfall.

Before he knew it, her mouth was pressed against his, and he thought he was going to drown in her kiss.

His hands, on their own accord, because he couldn't think straight enough to command them, wrap themselves around her upper arms and pulled her closer to him. Her perfume invaded his nose, and its citrusy tang burned in the best way. She tasted like sugar and spice, filling his mouth and his senses with her very essence.

Her arms were suddenly around his neck, and his hands were almost thrown off. However, they didn't let it get them down, as they slipped around to hold her narrow waist, unconsciously lifting her up onto her toes, so she wouldn't have to crane her neck so badly just so she could reach his kiss.

Kyoya then realized this girl was not Ed , they broke apart

Kyoya – " do I know you ?"

Now as I was looking at the girl I can see she is a he .

The boy leapt at him again and Kyoya tried to step backwards but his back slammed aganst the wall. His speed saved him as he managed to move his neck out of the way as the boys spike ridden hands and replace it with his shoulder. He cried out in pain as he felt the spikes pierce his flesh and the long lips wrap frimly around his shoulder.  
the boy snarled having missed kyoya neck and opened its jaws wide about the try and bite it. Kyoya reacted instinctivly and headbutted the the boy for all he was worth, he saw stars and his vision temporarily blacked out but it seemed to have worked. The boy had released him and had a dazed look about it as though it couldn't get it's eyes to focus.

Kyoya took advantage of this punching the boy as hard as he could in the face and chaining it to more as he soon rose to a panicked frenzy. He was not fighting for fun but to try and surrvive. The boy put up its hands to guard itself but kyoya grabbed it's wrist and started kicking. Soon the boy fell slack but he knew he wasn't dead.

Then Kyoya felt a painful jolt run through his body starting at his neck before he felt his ankles and wrist snap together before they to snapped toppled over but he couldn't move his arms or legs, they were being hel tightly together by the boy . kyoya thought that the boy would kill him and then he sees Ed marching out picking Kyoya up and taking him…..

Flash back end

I got up and had to run to the bathroom. I just made it there when the contents of my stomach were emptied into the toilet. Ed had joined me rubbing the back of my neck and holding my hair out of my face.

"What have we learned? No absinth ever again"

I grunted at her, still over the toilet seat. she was acting as though I was a little kid.

"It couldn't have been the absinth, I'm not that much of a light weight and it was the only thing I had to drink."

Ed stared at me, one eyebrow raised.

"Light weight? you could of gotten drunk from your breath last night, thank god I can't though. Kyoya why would you think you were a light weight, absinth is like 80% "

Kyoya-" so what else happed last night?"

I stared at her incredulously.

Ed-"So we continued, you sitting on my lap and whispering stuff in my ear that really was not helping me any."

I stared up at Ed confused, wondering why she was being cryptic. she sighed.

"You kept asking me if we could go out to the car, because you were horny."

I wish I wouldn't asked. I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment. I really did make and ass of myself.

Ed laughed loudly.

I think I invented a new shade of red.

Kyoya –" did we have Sex"

Ed "No….. Your naked because of all the blood "

Then I remember someing, a new thing from last night, about Ed and the police .

Kyoya- " Ed you and the Police, you made them back off….you.

Ed stuck a gun to my head at my words .

Ed –" ooo Kyoya I had hoped you had forgotten in your dunking…… "

Hope you like it, please review I love getting feedback and it really helps me, do you like where the story is going? Also you should all go and vote for Ed's life on my homepage ther is a new poll up now, I giving out the final results in this post for Eds love life .

. Kyoya Ootori

16 » 26%

. Umehito Nekozawa

12 » 19%

. Mori

11 » 18%

. or more than one lover

6 » 9%

. Haruhi Fujioka (is Ed a lesbian?)

4 » 6%

. Kaoru Hitachiin

4 » 6%

. Hikaru Hitachiin

3 » 4%

. Tamaki Suoh ( very wrong )

2 » 3%

. Ritsu Kasanoda

2 » 3%

. Hunny

The new poll is for Ed life is she supernatural or not

Many thanks to those of you who review.

R3M3MB3R-M3- yes it be a awesome Mori story- ther will be a lot of love thk

BrokenForgotenButStillHere- yes I to love to bug he hell out of Tamaki Hehehe Ed may very well have all other clubs girls fanclub. Thk

XxFallingxxAngelxX.- I love all you reviews xx

blackangel141- thank you for loving it .

Kage Yume Kodomo- yes poor kyouya! And he is acting a bit oc bit is so hard to not do him oc.


	16. Chapter 16

Hope you like it, please review I love getting feedback and it really helps me, do you like where the story is going?

Chapter 16

Ed POV

there I am, the night after one of my business deals goes drastically wrong because of my drunken tag along, overreacting to being felt up by someone who has two potatoes and a sausage stuck down his trousers. I was going to let him get away with it but now, I know he saw something, something he shouldn't seem that why I have a gun to his forehead. Pulling the trigger would make everything so much easier of course he doesn't know what he's seen, doesn't realise the significance, but there's 20% chance that he'll figure it out. I don't like playing the odds if I go into a fight I want to know that I can win. Did I really want to stake the rest of my life , the life I wanted to build here in Japan on that 20% where I could just shoot the boy? I know what the old me would do shoot the fool in the head, dispose of the body, and catch a coffee on the way to school. It what I had been trained to do what I was good at sometimes when I have to killing someone, I do a little trick to calm myself down, if it fell under one of the headings it was okay to kill them.

It's OK to kill someone who is trying to kill you (self-defense).

It's OK to kill someone who wants to die and is suffering (euthanasia).

It's OK to kill someone who has committed a heinous crime (death penalty).

It's OK for a soldier to kill an enemy soldier (war).

It's OK to kill someone if that someone is me (suicide).

And then I look at my target look them straight in the eye and pull the trigger. I look in to Kyoya eyes and he is a scared young man sitting on my bathroom floor butt naked with vomit dripping off his face a boy tried to play the big man. For some reason I can't pull the trigger and that scares me, scares me as much as I am able to feel fear. I returned to the bedroom leaving Kyoya to get himself together. I get changed into my blue trouser suit of the school uniform and wait.

Kyoya comes out after 10 minutes a towel wrapped round his waist his hair still wet shower still looking slightly bug eyed from when I had pulled the gun, I was impressed I had expected him to try and disappear vie the window.

Ed " Are you okay?"  
Kyoya is distraught but trying to play it cool "No, I'm pretty fucking far from okay youhadaguntomyforheadwhatthehelldoyo thinkyouweargoingtdo ?"

Ed-" it's past babbling hour. Could you get to the point coherently?"

Kyoya eyes twitched hands clenched–"you had a gun to my head……… what the hell do you think you wear going to do….. ?"

ED-" I was going to kill you ."

Kyoya –" what and now you're not?"

ED-" yep changed my mind... I wouldn't complain, it is a good thing for you ,you know "

Kyoya –" and may I ask why you were going to kill me?"

Ed-" because you're clever and tend to stick your nose where it doesn't belong… and a pathetic drunk "

Kyoya sits down on the bed next to me putting his head in his hands

-" you're obviously suffering from insanity "

ED-"I don't suffer from insanity……… I enjoy every minute of it." I replies coolly a thin smile across my lips.

Kyoya: "Why are you here? Why did you have to come here? "  
I whispers a reply not wanting to speak the words aloud " I don't know who I am!"  
Kyoya looks up and just stared at me "What did you say"  
Ed-" I said I don't know who I am……Have you ever thought about doing things differently?"  
Kyoya "How do you mean? "  
Ed-:" I don't know. Being somebody else? Someone... normal? "  
Kyoya -"hur ."

I look off into the distance think of things of the past what should I tell him ? watt do I dared tell him ?

" for a long time I been finding it hard to care about anything . In fact, the only thing I do care about is the fact that I can't care about anything. Seriously, it worries me. My name is Ed Darcy. My mum walked out on me when, I was seven days old. Sometimes I wonder if she ever looked into my baby blue eyes and asked herself "did I just spawn the most insignificant person of the twenty-first century"?

Kyoya _"What? What's going on? Will you tell me what you're trying to say, slowly?"

Ed-" look this is the best way that I can put it, Once upon a time, there was this little sparrow, who while flying south for the winter froze solid and fell to the ground. And then to make matters worse the cow crapped on him, but the manure was all warm and it defrosted him. So there he is, he's warm and he's happy to be alive and he starts to sing. A hungry cat comes along and he clears off the manure and he looks at the little bird and then he eats him. And the moral of the story is this: everyone who craps on you is not necessarily your enemy, and everyone who gets you out of crap is not necessarily your friend, and if you're warm and happy wherever you are you should just keep your big mouth shut……….Tamaki is my cow shit, he is the thing that I need to care about or........ I think I may end up kill myself , not on purpose but just because I will have nothing holding me back from taking that extra risk, no one waiting for me to come home as such ..........so know this Kyoya i will kill you if you get in my way, and for what you remember about the police ……… well it will be in my way. Do you understand me kyoya? "

Kyoya " is that a threat "

ED – " yes"

Kyoya- " then why not just kill me if it is so easy for you ?"

Ed- "you are special to Tamaki to kill you would upset him and I can't live like I did in the old days.............................. Plus it would be a bother to get rid of your body "

Kyoya giving out a great sigh –" sorry to be an inconvenience……… I can't remember anything anyway just that there was a policeman "

Ed –" I'm glad that I didn't kill you then………. I also decided not to kill you because you do not pose that great a threat to me just an annoyance, you wear weighed and judged and found to be lacking not worth the trouble.

Kyoya looking slightly irritated " How do you know that I will not find out you secret you obviously have one , it would be in my best interest to fight out ?"

Ed- " you may be smart but you lack imagination"

Kyoya –"you know I may send my secret police after you, you did threaten me , ....... there are always accident ..... violent accident ."

I shrugged not particularly concerned with Kyoya threat -"If I die a violent death, as some fear and a few are plotting, I know that the violence will be in the thought and the action of the assassins, not in my dying"

Kyoya blushers looking away from me –"I assume we are saying that we had… COUGH.. sex, to explain why I am in your room so early in the morning."

Ed-" yep… by the way. I'm going to saying you wear of a …..good quality ."

Kyoya smiles -"well I must thank you for that."

Stamp stamp stamp ……"ED Good morning!!!!!!"..

Kyoya goes pale at the sound of approaching footsteps " Tamaki ."

ED-" I'll say you got 10 to 30 s to disappear before he gets here "

Kyoya -"but I'm not wearing anything "

ED-" if I was you Ill stat running"

the door swings open to reveal a smiling Tamaki standing in the doorway arms spread to greet the day, little birds twittering around doing up his button similar to that of Snow White. He steps into the room and sees Kyoya. His arms dropping to a side a confused expression spreading across his face his brows furrowed.

Tamaki –" Kyoya what are you doing here ?….. "

Kyoya clutch the towel tighter around himself " sorry but I must be going" with that Kyoya rapidly leaves the room not waiting for Tamaki to figure out the obvious.

I light up a cigarette taking a long drag of it breathing the smoke out through my nose in great billows of smoke this distracts Tamaki from Kyoya .

Tamaki:-"ED !!your smoking !!!"

ED-"how observant of you "

Tamaki: "I didn't know you smoked…….. that is so bad for you"  
Ed: "Only after sex, Tamaki. I'm trying to give it up."  
Tamaki: "Sex…….Well, at least you don't smoke that much."  
ED: "Oh, about a pack a day."  
Tamaki:" a pack a day…ED...That'll kill you!"  
ED:" It won't kill you. (smiles) But it will make you very sore!"

Tamaki-" so if your smoking .....you...had?"

Ed" yes tamaki?"

Tamaki "Kyoya!!!!!!!!!!"

………………………………………………………………………..

Kyoya POV

So I'm running down the hall of the mansion away from a beautiful woman, that I did not have sex with last night! but save me from man rape and then did something with a policeman that nearly got me kill the knowing about it. This beautiful woman which was holding the gun to kill me and will kill me if I ever bring it up again, is now going to be my suppose lover as a cover story. which is why I'm running in the first place away from a hysterical Frenchman (that is her brother and my best friend) while I'm in a towel. Ok think Kyoya make a list of what you must do to stay alive that's the first step keep cool keep calm.

Get some clothes

Get out of the house

Find a phone

Call a car.

Do not run in to Tamaki

Part one of plan stay alive was easy a clean laundry basket was coming my way in the arms of a maid I grab a pair of boxershorts as the woman fainted from my nakedness.(Could help feeling a little pleased about that ) I start to hear Tamaki screeching down the corridor he'd managed to catch up with me, he grabbed me from behind and continues running we are heading straight for the front doors. Suddenly I'm out flying through the air only to land face first on the gravel Tamaki shouting behind me " don't you come back ever again."

It's cold outside in the open air when you're only wearing underwear , I lift my head from the ground only to see a black shiny photographer lens about 3cm away then a flash . as I look around I can see the rest of the paparazzi standing in front of the mansion. I just to want to curl up and die but I am a Ootori so it will only look worse if I do that. Picking my self up off the gravel I stand in front of the 50 or so of media in someone else's underwear at this point I was just thankful that it wasn't Ed's this was humiliating enough. I held my head up high and refuse to blush. The clicking of more pictures , these pictures were going to travel around the world and will be most likely in the tabloids by tomorrow morning .I tune to the nearest reporter to to ask to borrow his mobile phone tuning my back to some of them, there's a explanation as i turnaround, I tune my head to see what they are all look at their all pointing at my butt . I follow their line of sight to the back of the boxershorts where it said in clear gold lettered writing

" property of king Tamaki"

I closed my eye and just waited for all of it to go away .

The new poll is for Ed life is she supernatural or not go vote now .

" the next chapter will have a lot of honey in it…"

Anyways…review? I know this isn't the world's most exciting chapter but it had to be done for the sake of character development. love reviews!!!! I really do, they make me happier than cupcakes and rainbows, Review please! Oh please oh please oh please! If I promise cyber cookies and milk will that encourage more reviews? :) Ok so cyber cookies and milk is a little unfathomable but hey it's worth a try, right?.

Go have a look at…… V is for Victim and Villain…. Review if you can .

Emerald Gaze= I'm glad you are learning a lot, I will endeavor to teach you more .

blackangel141 = thanks for the review , I will go back and do all grammar when I get to 30000 words =) love fallen angel.

Deenami-Nicole-Sciashi = big kiss

loretta537 = I decided that thear is going to be a big love triangle.

Cammi=I switching from 3rd to 1st person in the last one because when you've got a hangover I find my mind does that.

Hybrid= love that you love SUPERNATURAL. =).


End file.
